Life with a Fallen Angel
by LoveRayX
Summary: I was a typical academy student before I began to have a deep interest of the occult, even to the point where I borrowed books and began to absorb all the knowledge of it. This is what happens when I revived a Fallen Angel, and what happens from there on then.
1. Chapter 1

The Occult... the knowledge of something more than flesh and blood that roams around our world. The knowledge that the few have been selected to understand, the beings and the powers that are beyond human nature and reasoning. Something I began to understand, practice and to see for my very own mortal eyes...

My curiosity stemmed from myths and legends of the past civilisations, the gods and goddesses of the everyday religions, from curiosity and wonder, as if there is anything more to us than what we actually see, hear, touch. Even more than just relics and ruins that were remained standing.

It began at the academy, a typical day for a typical guy, where lessons of religion and paganism were readily available to anyone. Today was on the work of the occult, devil worshipping in some cases, and how they are disapproved by mainstream religious sects. This was because they are not the work of God. Some practice it to oppose and anger God, some because it's engraved in cultures, some to scare us like some cheap horror film.

An hour and a half passed by, I took my leave like many others, and left the main building of the academy. As my friends aren't aware of my interest of the occult, I began to make my way to the library alone.

Inside the library, there were banks of books of knowledge and stories, useful for all sorts of research and interest. Mines was at the back of the library, some students were scared to even think about going there, only because of fear of ghosts, vampire bats, spiders and cobwebs. Others didn't care, but I do. I made my way to the back and began borrowing books of the occult. Hoping that all would become useful when the time was right.

I went home like nothing was planned, a typical family of a mum and dad, a sister and a dog. It was the usual routine of greetings, hugs and kisses, and questions just to catch up with the family's day in the life. I headed upstairs to my sanctuary, where I hid the books as if I was one of the selected few, making sure that I wasn't found out or suspected. The rest of the day just followed as usual, watching TV and having dinner, getting washed and changing clothes.

As soon as the night fell, the family got to bed and began resting for the night. Contrary to them, I was awake and began reading the books that I borrowed. The spells and the supernatural beings, the rituals and the magic objects, the sacrifices and the consequences have all been absorbed in to my brain. It was too late to close the books, since it opened my mind completely throughout the night till the next morning.

The sunlight scared the knowledge from being absorbed in to my brain any further, I closed the book, got out of bed and acted like I had a rough sleep, it was a warm night anyway so who is one to question?

The sky was completely different, it was blue and clear and the sunshine beaming down on the earth we walk on. I can finally see the moon, but not in its full beauty, a sign that maybe tonight is the night that I began to try something no one would dared.

The day came and go, but I wanted to at least enjoy the remainder of the sunlight while I can. I made my way to the forest, it's lush green colour slowly turned to yellow from the sunset. Only one thing never changed was the dark feathers scattered across the grass, believing that it came from a dead bird. I picked one of them from the rest, it was dark alright, no shades of grey or light, a sign of an evil creature.

Looking up at the sky as it was slowly turning black, the moon was now in its full beauty, shining down on me as I made my journey home. The moment I returned I was greeted with worried expressions of my family's faces. Their questions were cliché, but so were my answers that worked together to ease the concerned thoughts that my family had.

The night went on as usual, but something had to change, my night. It was time for me to see if I am truly one of those chosen to have the knowledge and powers of the occult. It began with the candles and matches from the dinning room, the knife from the kitchen, the blood from my body, the black robe from my wardrobe, the feather of a dead bird and finally the moon from the sky

With the knife I made a small slit on my finger, painting the floor with a pentagram with 2 circles. With the matches I lit up the candles that are placed on each point of the pentagram, lighting the symbol. With the curtains open the moonlight shines in my room. With the robe on, I was ready to make contact with the dead and the paranormal, all it needed to seal the deal was the feather in the centre.

Everything was in place as I began to chant, making contact and commanding the paranormal to bring the dead bird back from it's demise. The book soon lit purple along with the circle, the candles and the feather. The feather began to levitate from the ground. It was all true, but that was it, the next thing I know the feather just exploded in a massive purple fireball.

The fireball just pushed me to the wall, making me unconscious, and fell to my bed and causing me to sleep the night.

The next day came, I woke up with a pounding headache like I had a hangover. I looked around my room and saw nothing that has been damaged or destroyed. As if it was reverted to its original self. I placed my hands on the bed and sighed for a moment or 2, clearly disappointed that I may have failed.

But I felt something different, nothing different on my left hand but different on my right. Turing around, I saw something was under the covers of my plain duvet. With hesitation and fear, I pulled the duvet and saw something beautiful. It was a beautiful lady in nude with long silky raven hair, her slim body having curves at all the right places, and her round breasts exposed along with her delicate flower. However, something familiar caught my eye, the feathers on her back mirrored the one that I took from the forest.

As if I didn't bring back a bird, I brought back a Fallen Angel. I actually have become one of them, the one to possess the knowledge of the occult.

But the moment I realised what I have done and what I have seen, my mind went from tired mode to panic mode. I have done something that goes beyond the flesh and blood, and she's laying next to me naked and in the flesh in my own room. What if my parents sees her? What if someone finds out? I needed a plan and fast.

Unfortunately time was running out, footsteps can be heard from the stairs to the corridor and finally to my bedroom door. My door knocked in a casual manner, I quickly got to the door and make sure that the lady was out of sight.

Opening the door, my father was standing in front of me with a casual smile, informing me that the academy was closed because of a teacher strike. And also that he and mother will be going shopping for a while. This bought me so much time, that I even returned a casual smile and nodded at him, saying that I am going to rest for the day. With that he walked away, I closed the door and let out a sigh of mixed emotions.

I looked at the bed and just couldn't waste any time, I walked up to lady and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, giving a her a small gentle nudge. No doubt she's alive, her body was warm, but also her breathing can be heard closely, along with her chest expanding and compressing to the rhythm of her breathing. But there was no response from her apart from the opening of her pure purple eyes looking at me. I moved back a step, gulping with fear as my body was trembling and shivering, thinking that I could be dead in a flash.

But it was quite the opposite, she just blinked and gave me a blank stare, the silence and the tension was unbearable that I just had to say something. I had to think of something quickly, as she stood up with her bare feet on the floor, giving me an open and inviting view of her figure, her wings vanished and hidden.

"Morning"

It was a casual one, and the only word that I can think of. But the fallen angel was less than impressed of my choice of word, plus that I have woken her up for the first time. She just sighed and walked up to me with an annoyed expression that could be easily read on her face.

"It's funny how the devils were the ones being rude, but it seems it's also the humans too, waking me up from the slumber like that"

She said in a calm tone of voice, crossing her arms under her chest as her purple eyes was piercing at me. I was still worrying, still thinking of the worst that can happen. But I pretend not to know about the other supernatural beings, this case the devils, and focused on the being in front of me.

"Well... I guess you could say that... you found my bed comfortable, but I am worried about your clothes though"

The Fallen Angel sighed and shook her head at me, thinking that I was dumb, couldn't believe that in front of her standing was just an average guy, unaware of the events happened at a nearby destroyed church. She began to tell me her story in her words, how she wishes to become "beloved and the most powerful" of her kind. To put it simple, she lost and was destroyed by the hands of the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess.

I couldn't say I feel sorry for her, I mean, she said she wanted to become powerful at the expense of the life of the nun and the life of her "boyfriend". But her life and pride was lost in the end.

Unannounced, the door opened where the back of the naked fallen one was easily seen. With natural instincts, we turned our attention to my father as he was lost for words, all of us were. Instead of asking, he just slowly closed the door and told mother what he saw. I was now full of embarrassment and shame, but she didn't care, she just chuckled and laughed at my expense.

"Well well, seems like you have brought this on yourself, what is mommy and daddy going to say?"

But my embarrassment soon turned to annoyance, without a second thought in my mind, I just leaped on to her, causing both of us landed on my bed with me on top of her.

"We need to come up with a story! And you are going to act like a half way decent human while my family are here!"

But she knows that this was a chance to get to me, she chuckles and smirked at me. To her this was entertaining, thinking she could call the shots.

"Oh my~ I never knew humans could have control~ you might be lucky enough to live at the end of the night~ or even better, you dying after you lose your virginity~"

I just snapped, I wasn't in the mood for playing games. Frankly, I was worried sick and concerned of the safety of my family. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pinned her down with all my strength on the bed, like a wild animal pinning down their prey.

"You listen to me...!"

Suddenly my mother barges in, even though I didn't do anything, the angle of the view looked too compromising to the point she just slammed the door with embarrassment. I finally gave up, released the fallen angel before sighing and groaning. Realising that this is not all that is cracked up to be.

"This is not what I was expecting at all... shit shit shit... What am I going to do?... if they find out she's a fallen angel, they could be killed! I could be killed!"

I said to myself with a harsh silent tone, placing my hands on my head, thinking what to do next. The fallen angel looked like she's had enough fun for now, looking calm and composed. She even obliged to at least help out with the situation with a small smirk.

"Fine, only because you revived me, just say that I am your girlfriend and we just slept together for the night"

Well, it seemed liked it was the only way to go, at least it would be believable to my parents after seeing her naked appearance. I mean, I assume it's normal anyway with boyfriends and girlfriends.

But clothes was something I worried about too. But she was one step ahead of me, she summoned her own clothing. A black and violet tank top easily showing the shape of her breasts. A small pair of navy jean shorts to show off her legs and shape of her backside and a pair of black knee high leather boots. It wasn't really ideal, but it would have to do.

Before we even dared leaving my room we began to introduce each other, only exchanging names and nothing else. She goes by the name "Raynare", which for me was easy enough to shorten it to "Ray" for convenience and to remove some suspicion. I even took it upon myself to call her "Ray", she didn't care, as long it wasn't anything provocative or malicious

We embarked to the living room, where only my father and mother remained in the house. They stared at me and Raynare with surprised and shocked eyes. We just couldn't think on how to begin our conversation. But someone had to, my dad stood up and walked to me.

"Why didn't you tell us son? Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? We could've just left you and your girlfriend in peace"

I gulped a bit and sighed whilst rubbing my head, trying to come up with a good enough answer.

"Well... you see... I was just... uhh... I was just nervous of what you think of her"

My mother showed a small smile, but it was a sign of disappointment, not that I supposedly have a girlfriend, but the fact I didn't tell her.

"We don't care what we think of her, we just wanted to know that you finally have someone that you love. As long as you love her, then that's good enough for me and your dad"

Raynare decided to take part in the conversation, her voice was still mature but more casual than usual, it sort of gave my parents some degree of relief to the point that they readily believed her anyway.

"I am sorry about this, we were just heading our way home and... well... we decided to take this to the next level. Though, he said he wasn't ready for it so we just cuddled for the night"

That statement, as much as I was angry and distraught by it, was true. I wasn't ready for anything, since I am still single and mainly focused on hanging with my friends. It seemed like the family meeting was short and sweet. My parents greeted Raynare with warm welcoming smiles, it seemed like it was all fool proof and no stone unturned, even she called herself "Ray".

Quickly, I decided to head to my room and found the books I borrowed stacked up. I couldn't bring myself to go through that again. Summoning a demon is bad enough, but what if someone else does it? What if someone actually unleashed all of evil into the world? However, a reassured answer was heard from Raynare, particularly to the book which has its own circle at the cover.

"I wouldn't worry about it, that book has bestowed you with the knowledge and power of the occult. That book has never been read before for millenniums, until you've opened it and began reading from it. No one else can hold that power from the now"

I nodded slowly as I slowly began to understand the gravity of the situation that I am in, in fact, I did recite the revival ritual without the need to look back at that book. But why is she telling me this? I fought she was an evil being.

"I am only telling you this for the sake of your family, since you brought me back to life, it could be a matter of time before someone finds me and kills me again. This could come as a price of your life and your family's life. Looking back now I have no one to turn to. Even the great Azazel will look down at me with disgrace and contempt"

There is a part of me that thinks she couldn't care about power anymore, or her former superiors. Maybe she just wants to live from now on and not cower like she did before. Maybe, she just wants to keep some pride she may have left, even if it's near to nothing. I placed my hand on her shoulder and nodded at her and said my piece.

"Just make sure you don't make the same mistake then. You are welcome to stay in my room if you wish too. But, if anything happens to my family because of your wrongdoings, I will make sure that there will be no more traces of you. Not even a single feather"

Raynare just nodded and rolled her eyes at me, she may have made a fatal error once that cost her life, but she isn't that stupid.

Soon we returned downstairs, where we are greeted with pancakes being served on plates. Butter, syrup and blueberries were served with pancakes. We began eating our breakfast, and began our day officially from there with my family.

* * *

I like to express my gratitude to Revan's Wraith and Murkifer for beta reading this chapter, I'd recommend you read their latest works and watch out for more.

If you are a DxD fan or a writer, heck even both or none at all, then please join in on their discord server.

Feel free to join in on Discord

discord. gg/ mAjuthU


	2. Chapter 2

After what appears to be a normal breakfast with my family and "girlfriend", I smiled casually before I took away the plates and what was left of our breakfast. I motioned Raynare to accompany me to the kitchen so that we can plan on what we should do for the day.

However, the moment we left the dining room, Raynare's courteous act was dropped and her attitude soured.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for a mere human, who doesn't even know how to use his powers..."

I turned my attention to her with a calm expression on my face. But a part of me wanted to lash out for her outburst, but another part says that I should be glad that she is helping me throughout this ordeal.

I sighed for a moment and began washing the plates and cutlery, it was not the best way to calm down but it did help at the very least. Halfway through the task, I began thinking about what we should do about the current situation.

I guess the best option for the both of us is to get some fresh air, and hopefully relieve some tension between us.

"How about we head out for today? Maybe to the town? It won't do us any good staying inside all day,"

I turned to her to see her eyes relaxed with a small smile, actually liking the idea of being free. She opened her amethyst eyes and looked at me once more and gave me a positive answer but with something extra but provocative.

"You're right about that, I could do with some air. Being confined in a pervert's room isn't going to help me at all~"

Her tone surprised me in an instant, the mixture of her mature and playful voice sent shivers down my spine. But what she said was half true. I mean I did see her full naked form, but it wasn't like I was going to do anything to her.

Once again, another embarrassing situation happening between me and the one fallen from grace.

"Says the woman who slept in my bed naked..."

She laughed for a moment with a sly smirk of mischief on her face, but that was nothing compared to what she did next. She began to wrap her arms around me, her soft clothed mounds pressing my back slowly.

Like a temptress she slowly whispered softly into my ear, slowly enticing me.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the view~"

I have to admit to myself, I did enjoy the scenic view of the woman's body, even the red blush on my face gave it all away. But at the moment, I needed to remain composed and keep the situation under control for now

"Well… you do have… a figure that a man would lust for…"

With those words, she lets out a small chuckle and released me from her unwanted embrace. She shook her head a bit with a degree of disappointment and a hint of ridicule. I only showed a small polite smile, at least trying to take her playful nature with good humour.

After I finished my duties in the kitchen, me and Raynare left the kitchen and spent a moment with my parents in the living area, telling them about our plans for the day, mostly a day out in town and chilling in my room. My parents showed warm smiles, showing complete approval of the arrangement, even my father kindly offered us a lift with his car with my mother. I declined the offer, saying that it would be day just for me and Raynare, to which my father fully understands. Once we had our say, me and my "loving girlfriend" took our leave and began to make our way to the town.

Raynare stopped for a moment and tapped her foot on the ground, showing that she was thinking of something we could do when we are in town.

"I actually need to get something at the outskirts of town, just something I need for a long time."

I daren't say anything against her idea, and to be honest, pleasing her that way was the best I can do for now. I showed a small smile and nodded politely before allowing her to lead the way, but what she lead me to was just unbelievable, a run-of-the-mill sex shop. The outside was already prepared for the needy seedy people, poster girls along flickering and humming neon lights.

"Are you serious!? Really? A sex shop!?"

That was the only thing I could say at this moment, this is just getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. But Raynare nodded and opened the door in front of us, like a little child, I followed right behind her inside. The moment I went in, the person running the shop was the first thing that caught my eye.

"Burhardt!? You are running this shop? What happened to your other shop?"

Burhardt was originally from Berlin in Germany, but moved into town 2 years ago to run a local motorcycle shop. It was a dream come true for him to run a motorcycle shop, sharing his knowledge and passion with others by selling parts to those who are unfortunate or those who wanted that extra kick to to their metal steeds.

"Ha! It's still open my man, my son moved in… ah what is it… 4 weeks back? Plus he wanted to take over my shop, so I say to him "HELL YEAH!". I tell ya that kid learnt from the best here! Haha"

That immediately was a sign of a winner there, the dream of a younger generation taking an interest to his hobby he loves the most. But then there was a question in my mind, what if his son takes over this paradise for the perverted? Burhardt then turned his head a bit and then saw the fallen angel, he was completely stunned to see her by her natural and seductive beauty.

"Mein gott… Raynare… you haven't changed one bit haven't ya?"

I was just completely gobsmacked that they knew each other. Raynare chuckled at the sight of my reaction and shook her head at him with a small grin.

"It's only been 2 weeks Burhardt, and I need the same outfit I bought a couple of weeks back."

Burhardt nodded and went through the backdoor, leaving me and Raynare to be on guard of the shop. That for me was the perfect time to ask questions about her interactions with Burhardt, instead of being calm, my mind just went full on panic mode. Seems like it might not be my parents that could end up being killed because of me.

"Right! What is going here!? How did you know Burhardt!? How long have you've known him!? And most importantly, does he know you are a fallen angel!?"

Raynare sighs and placed her hands on my shoulders rapidly, wanting to stop me from pounding her with questions about her and my friend.

"No need to worry little boy, I merely came here for my outfit. Anyway, you should know your friend would like to know his customers anyway. And no… he doesn't know that I am a fallen angel. So you can put all your fears to sleep."

When she had her say, I decided to take deep breaths for a moment, composing myself before anyone barges in here. I guess she knows what she's doing, and more importantly I need to control myself and my reactions. Another move like that and it could be the last time Raynare sees the light of day, or even me and maybe anyone I know for that matter.

My German friend returned with a chuckle and a grin on his face as he wiped the dust of the box, even Raynare was grinning. As soon as Burhardt placed the box on the counter, Raynare took the box and walked to the changing rooms, I dared not to think what was inside those rooms.

After a few minutes by myself and Burhardt, Raynare returned, this time with her new outfit. And from there on then, I never looked at her the same way ever again. She was now donning one of the most revealing and provocative outfits I have even seen thus far.

Her shoulders are now guarded, particularly the one on her right, armed 3 metallic spikes, both of them supported and attached with strips of leather to the ring by her cleavage. Even her legs and arms protected, all thanks to her black leather high heels and gloves. Her chest more exposed and lifted, all thanks to the leather wrapped around her lower chest and her bra. And finally her thong, with nothing more than padded leather and 3 metal strings, only showing the shape of her rounded backside.

The provoking part of the outfit was that the shape of her nipples and her womanhood were seen, despite being covered and protected.

Burhardt whistled at her with a slight chuckle, only to then pop up a question which I would already know the answer to.

"And which lucky guy is going to see you in this all night, Dominating Queen Raynare?"

I gulped a bit, my heart thumping uncontrollably, knowing that this could be on top of my most embarrassing moments of my life. But what Raynare said surprises me completely, even Burhardt for that instance.

"This is outfit is for a photoshoot I agreed to do with a friend of mine. I mean, he said I've got the body, so why not have the outfit? And I have to say… I do look so supremely sexy in this~"

I just couldn't process anything else for now, her voice, her outfit, her looks, her body. Everything about her was on my mind completely, even to the point where everything else is just a distant memory.

"Haha! Seems like you've already got a fan Raynare!"

Burhardt, without realising and because of his strong accent, helped me snapped out of my possesed state of the dominatrix in front of me. I shook my head for a bit and casually rubbed the back of my head and nodded. It was best for me to compliment her and not show any concern in front of her unbeknownst friend of ours.

"I am not going to lie, the outfit does look amazing on you Raynare"

Raynare nodded with a smile and retreated to the dressing rooms and changed back to the initial outfit. Even her jeans shorts and tank top didn't really help me that much, but it was better than getting so much attention from the streets because of her leather outfit.

After paying for the outfit, we made our exit and exchanged our goodbyes before heading in to town. The town today was bursting with activity, mostly thanks to the academy closure, my friends walking from one building to another and enjoying each others company. I could go up to them and say hello and join in, but today was mostly about Raynare. But when I looked at her, she seemed focused on something, narrowing her eyes at some from a distance. I mentioned her name twice before she looked at me, this time her eyes fully open.

"I am a bit hungry, would you like something to eat or something? I could do with a scoop of ice cream or 2"

Raynare gasped and grasped my shoulder and shook me a bit, an excited smile on her face was shown for the first time. Like a child, she shakes me repeatedly with complete excitement, which I found quite cute in all honesty compared to her usual attitude.

"Ice cream!? I could murder for an ice cream! I love it with a passion! Ah… the sweet taste of sweet strawberry on my tongue… the mystical and magical mint of mint chocolate…"

I let out a small chuckle and, with a little bit of affection, patted her soft raven hair before she released me from her grip. The expression on her face says it all, particularly the childish pouting, not wanting to be treated like a child at all.

"Come on, I know a good ice cream parlor that does all sorts of flavours"

Raynare nodded with a small smile and began to follow my lead into the town centre, where only the best restaurants, bars and desert parlors stands out from the rest. I pointed where the parlor is, only for Raynare to blink and laugh with joy.

"Are you kidding!? This is the best parlour in the whole town! I've been there so many times that it's like my second home!"

I sighed a bit and laughed along with her, and who can blame her for her reaction? That parlour has the best service and ice cream in town.

We've made our way inside the parlour and have been pleasantly greeted by the owner showing a smile on his face as he opens another batch of mint chocolate chip. Raynare though, was just latching on to the glass, drooling all over the glass protecting the batches of perfection.

"I've never seen someone being that excited over ice cream before"

I said with a slight chuckle, which the owner joined in before looking at the possessed "girlfriend" of mine.

"Can I help you, young lady? Anything that I can tempt you with?"

Raynare then looked up at the owner and moved back a bit, feeling completely embarrassed over what she'd just done. She cleared her throat and nodded for a second before making her order. For me however, I ordered 2 scoops as well, 1 chocolate and 1 chocolate chip cookie.

"Two scoops please…one mint choc chip and 1 strawberry…"

The owner nodded and scooped out our respective ice creams with care, hoping to get as much as he can from 1 scoop at a time. Soon enough, our ice creams were served with a crispy wafer cone with chocolate dipped on top.

We paid, and thanked him with smiles, then left.

"Raynare… you… are such a child!"

I said it alright, I even said it out loud, before bursting out with laughter, only for her to narrow her eyes at me and enjoying her every lick with annoyance and happiness. But I could see she was annoyed and decided not to embarrass her any further by enjoying my own cone.

The rest of the day was actually enjoyable, despite the dire circumstance I am in from the start, it was like that the situation never existed and the world became a peaceful place for me again. But after a while, boredom began to set in our minds and decided that it was time to head home.

Halfway on our way home, I decided to break our silence whilst looking at Raynare with a sincere smile. I will be honest, I was a bit nervous with Raynare, since I didn't want to ruin her end of the day.

"Hey Raynare… I… I uh… I actually enjoyed your company for once… I mean… yeah… I guess we may have got off on the wrong foot at first… but… hey… uh…"

Raynare closed her eyes for a bit and froze for a moment, only for me to stand and wait for a moment for her to move. But instead I decided to move towards her, only for her to open her eyes and slowly showed a small smile.

"Don't mention it, just remain calm next time and all will be good for us"

I nodded with a smile, but my phone interrupted our moment, vibrating twice, indicating a message has been received. I got my phone out, only to see that the message was from a friend of mine, Issei Hyoudou. Before I even have the chance to open the contents of the message, I began to have this headache in an instant. But this headache wasn't like any other, it was just so sudden and painful that I even knelt on the ground and groaned in complete agony.

Raynare quickly kneeled down too and slowly helped me up, wrapping my arm around the back of her neck and my hand on her shoulder and slowly made our way home. But then after a minute or 2, the headache just slowly faded away. That itself was just weird and unusual, I even told Raynare that my head was fine now, and even she was a bit confused by it

"Really? That seems odd. Do you ever get headaches like that?"

I shook my head and explained to her that I hardly get any headaches at all, and for that reason, it sets some alarm bells ringing in our minds. But it could be a one off, might be the ice cream I guess, but it could be something else.

Soon we returned home, only to see a note that my parents are out for the night dining. That for me was good enough to relax and get to know more about Raynare, not about what she likes or what her hobbies were, but about herself as a fallen angel. But that opportunity was declined as Raynare headed upstairs

"I am going to have a relaxing bath now don't you ever think about going in the bathroom okay!?"

I gulped with fear, clearly taking it as a threat and an order. I then heading in to the living room and turned the TV on before reading the text that Issei sent me.

* * *

Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for your reviews on the first chapter. I do apologise for the long wait, but I was having a hard time on how to approach this chapter along with work. Hopefully the third chapter shouldn't take that long but depends on work shifts really.

I also like to show my gratitude to Revan's Wraith and Murkifer for beta reading it

If you are a DxD fan or a writer, heck even both or none at all, then please join in on their discord server

Feel free to join in on Discord

discord. gg/ mAjuthU


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again guys and gals! Before we start off with the 3rd chapter, there are a few things I would like to say. First off, will there be a return of Kalawarner and Mittelt? That answer… I will keep to myself~. Next, the name of the protagonist? I will not be revealing the name, since this is supposed to be at the OC's POV… also that I am not great with names XD.

And finally, thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

"Talking"

 **["Text/talking from mobile"]**

* * *

Now that Raynare is enjoying some time to herself in the bathroom, I decided that I should savour sometime of relaxation to myself in the living room. Before I can even begin to enjoy myself, I decided to open a message from my friend Issei on my phone. The message seemed casual, nothing that would set alarm bells ringing inside my head.

 **["Hey man, who's that girl you're hanging around with? Your first girlfriend?"]**

It was within my and Raynare's best interest to continue our charade for as long as we could, we couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Who knows if my parents suddenly bumped into my hopeless perverted friend and began talking about me and my "girlfriend". With that, I sat down on the armchair and gave him my response.

"She's my girlfriend and her names Ray. We went to town today and did a bit of shopping and had ice cream"

I then turned on the TV and began watching some Friday night sitcoms, not the best choice of programmes, but it was something better than watching long-running soap operas with plot holes. It's even bad enough that my life has slowly become a supernatural soap opera It'self, waiting for a shocking moment to come for me and Raynare, or even worse to the both of us.

But the next text from Issei was something worrying, it was a warning from him, setting some bells ringing. Me and Issei had always have each other's back, always making sure that we live to fight another day in this cruel world.

 **["If I were you, I'd dump her quick before she does anything to you."]**

I sighed to myself and needed some time to think. I mean surely, he doesn't know who she is, she didn't even mention his name. I shrugged it off a bit and gave him another reply, trying to calm myself down and hopefully get him off my back for a bit

"Why? Is it because she's hot and I'm going to bunk with her tonight?"

I must be honest, that was way out of my character. I would never ever reply like that, even to Issei. But I had to do something, thinking on my feet and using my wIt's.

But that wasn't enough for Issei, the phone began vibrating in desperation to be picked up. Before I picked up and began speaking, I looked around my surroundings before heading to the backyard alone, wanting to speak quietly and not wanting an audience from Raynare.

"Hey Issei, how's it going?"

It was casual, but the tone of my friend's voice was anything but casual. It was serious, dead serious, something that Issei would use in a situation that he would try to get me out off and even save me.

 **["She is not who you think she is… this isn't me trying to get your girl, this is me warning you. You need to get rid of that bitch and quick."]**

I just stalled on the phone. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing from my friend. Something is strange and incredibly wrong in my view.

"Issei… how do you know her? What's going on? This isn't funny Issei, what is going on here?!"

I began to panic, but still trying to remain calm and quiet, hoping no-one would hear or suspect anything that would cause a commotion. I waited for a moment or two, it seemed that Issei was trying to think of a response to my questions.

 **["Because… I… I can't say…"]**

I looked down with disbelief, not only because of what he said, but the way he said it. Something must have happened between him and Raynare. It was either that Issei was trying to scare me, or maybe that Raynare haven't told me the whole story… what if it's both? After a moment of silence, I sighed and spoke once more, wanting answers.

"Issei… just tell me… what's going on…?"

After that, he just hung up and left me in silence. I couldn't let this go, I needed to know what was going on between Raynare and Issei. I walked back in and sat at the comfort of the armchair, trying to maintain my composure, but to of no avail.

I couldn't even contain myself any longer, I got up and slowly began to walk up the stairs, down the corridor, to the bathroom door. Along the journey, came another emotion, mixed with fear and shock, is anger. I growled to myself and began banging on the door like a policeman closing in on his criminal

"RAYNARE! GET OUT HERE! NOW!"

I wanted to her to be known that I am furious and wanting some answers in an instant. She opened the door and clearly looked annoyed, but I don't even care what she's feeling at this moment. I dragged her into my room and showed her the texts that Issei sent me.

"Explain to me how you know Issei? What has happened between you 2? Why is he telling me to keep away from you?!"

Raynare blinked for a moment before slowly looking down and gritted her teeth. She was clearly furious of me bringing Issei up and even questioning her about their encounters, but once again, her feelings are the least of my concern.

"COME ON!"

I have no patience for her stalling or thinking, for all I know, she could be planning to tell me lies or even give vague details of the events between the 2. But she wasn't in any mood for answering my questions as she spreads her dark angelic wings and summoned her weapon. I ducked down before she threw her spear, shattered my window and made her escape.

"GET BACK HERE RAYNARE!"

I shouted from the top of my lungs, but to of no avail. Soon there was a knock on my door, I guess that could either be the neighbours telling me to be quiet, or the police to explain why my window was broken. Reluctantly, I began making my way downstairs and opened the door.

But to my surprise it wasn't the police or the neighbours. It's a man with a sharp tailored suit, black and gold hair along with a distinguishable goatee. I narrowed one of my eyebrows at him, why would a stranger knock on the door just after the altercation between me and Raynare?

"Sorry to bother you there, but I couldn't help noticing one of my students left your house just now."

I sighed to myself and placed my forehead on a wall for a moment, needing to compose myself before dealing with another problem in front of me. I didn't make any eye contact, but I had some questions for him.

"You're a fallen angel, too right? And what's it got to do with you?"

The man nodded with a small grin before walking in, despite not offering him to enter the house nor showing signs that I didn't want him in. Well, I guess it would make it less conspicuous, plus I now have as much time as I need to get some answers out of him. I turned to face to him and showed a small calm expression on my face. I should at least try to make him feel welcome, I mean, it's not like he did anything wrong yet.

"Uhh… do you… want me to show you to the living room? Perhaps offer you a drink?"

He responded positively to the idea and nodded with a casual smile, even allowing me to take the lead.

"That would be very generous of you, please do lead on. I think a bottle of something will do me good."

I chuckled from his response, I guess from the first glace and impression he is the type of person you would hang out in a bar with. Nonetheless, I lead him to the living room and got him a bottle of lager, he looked at the bottle and nodded positively once again before he began consuming his drink.

"I have to say, you do have some good taste of beverages"

I on the other hand sat on the sofa with a can of cola, that usually hIt's the spot for me in tense situations.

"And to answer another question from you… It is… I am partly responsible for this situation…"

The tone of Raynare's teacher's voice showed remorse, but I wasn't completely convinced as I need to know what he meant from his statement. Did he arrange Raynare to attack her "boyfriend" and the nun? Or even kill them in the process of acquiring power for himself?

"What do you mean by 'partly'?"

The man stood up and looked at me with a look of regret, reflecting his tone of voice. But I needed to hear from him myself. What part does he play in this situation?

"Perhaps I should introduce myself… My name… is Azazel, I was Raynare's teacher before her first demise…"

I widened my eyes as his name was mentioned, he even showed his 6 sets of wings, it was the only name that she brought up from her story. In an instant I stood up and walked to him

"Wait! You? 'The Great Azazel'?"

Azazel nodded and hidden his wings before sitting down once again, taking another swig of his drink. Even I sat down once again to place myself in my comfort zone again.

"I sent Raynare on a mission a while ago, her objectives weren't to harm or kill anyone. All she needed to do was keep an eye on someone with such immense power. Raynare however, out of her own accord, killed the person of interest and along with that kidnapped the nun for her healing powers."

I listened carefully to his story, and it was practically the same detail that Raynare gave me. But Azazel gave me something that I wouldn't be able to stomach or comprehend.

"The person of interest and the nun… were Issei Hyoudou, and Asia Argento…"

I blinked for a bit and let out a confused laugh, not believing it at first. But Azazel shook his head and gave me more details, even to the point where he placed images in my mind. I see it all, the deaths of Issei and Asia, Issei's strange armoured arm, The Twilight Healing taken from Asia. Even the final battle before Raynare's demise and Asia being revived by the devil in red.

I then became frozen and lifeless, I was shocked and sickened to hear that Raynare would do these sorts of things. Anger and rage was building up rapidly in my body and mind. Before I had the chance to react, Azazel wanted to ask me something, he sounded serious and concerned.

"But there is one thing I don't get… Why is she alive? And why was she in your house?"

I halted the build-up of anger and rage, taking a few moments to come to terms of the news Azazel gave me. I looked down and nodded to myself before looking at Azazel, deciding it was best to reward him with an honest answer from me.

"I… I didn't mean to revive her… I… I was interested in the occult for a while and happened to stumble across a book in the library… foolishly I picked Raynare's feather near the abandoned church and revived her at night."

Azazel smirked a bit before laughing to himself, either that he was ridiculing me or found the story amusing.

"I knew it. I knew there was something odd about you. In all honesty I knew she was alive from the moment you revived her. But with you and your powers, I was curious and needed to find out for myself. Funny enough, it was actually a coincidence that I found you after Raynare escaped your house."

I on the other hand wasn't laughing, I just growled and crushed the cola can with my own strength. I stood up and walked up to him, even began venting my pent-up anger at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP! HOW COME RAYNARE NEVER TOLD ME ANY OF THIS!? WHY MY FRIENDS!? WHY ISSEI AND ASIA!? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO FLY AWAY LIKE A COWARD!? WHY DID SHE DO ALL THOSE THINGS IN YOUR NAME!?"

The last statement shocked Azazel, he even dropped his curiosity act and sighed deeply for a moment. He then stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder, as if he was treating me like his child.

"Listen to me what I am about to say, it's about her past…"

Now usually I am a person with unusual curiosities, mainly wanting to know the motives of people's crimes committed by strangers. But when it came to my friends and someone I revived, it was something that went over my head.

"Go on then… tell me…"

My tone wasn't showing any form emotion, I couldn't feel anything after my venting along with Azazel offering an explanation. In all honesty, I wanted to hear everything from Azazel before I want to feel anything again. We both sat down, and Azazel began to give me the whole story.

"Raynare, like me and many other fallen angels, was an angel created by the God of the Bible… she was a very keen angel, wanting to please her superiors by doing their bidding. She was praised by everyone, even Michael and Gabriel."

Huh… so she was an angel back then… so what? It could've be a ruse, a trick, maybe even had sinful thoughts since she was getting praised a lot.

"However, one day she came across to a corrupted angel. This particular angel was a high ranking one, he exploited Raynare by convincing her that she could play a higher role in heaven, foolishly… she accepted his "proposal" and became part of something that costed lives of innocent angels."

So, something has happened, maybe the part where she wanted to please Azazel made sense… Azazel then came to the point where she became the fallen angel.

"The angels higher up in their 'system' placed Raynare on trial, showed her no mercy or consideration. Only Michael protested the idea and demanded her release but was overruled at the time. Unfortunately, the judgement was against her… and that costed her everything she had…"

Despite being a fallen angel, he did show some form of sorrow for Raynare.

"She was banished to the Underworld alone, no protection, no guide, nothing. She was abused by those who see her as nothing more but a potential slave… I couldn't bear to see her suffering like that. I took her in and helped her though her darkest of times"

Everything slowly began to fit into place now, a part of me now began to feel remorse, even regret over my confrontation with Raynare. Azazel began to smile for a moment, reflecting on his memories of Raynare.

"She was something alright, she had the potential of becoming one of my valued and trusted students, even Shemhazai said she shows a lot of promise. It was like her golden times all over again, she even saw me and Shemhazai as her gods. But… something inside her changed… since God was not on her side anymore… thoughts of power and revenge began shadowing her mind…"

That… would be understanding I guess… being used, being betrayed, being judged upon... But what has Issei and Asia got to do with this? Is he trying to avoid that subject or what? His tone changed into something else, a slight hint of anger and disapproval.

"One day, a nun was banished from the church from using her power to heal an injured devil… I shouldn't really have to say the name of the nun."

I shook my head, he was right, he didn't need to say the name of the nun.

"That's where Raynare saw something she wanted… power… she began using Asia to do her bidding along with her own team of fellow fallen angels. But at that time, I was oblivious to it... Only because I trusted her enough to act on her own while I pursued my own interests."

I interrupted him for a moment, giving him a signal, what did he mean by his "own interests"?

"Stop there for a moment, what do you mean by your own interests?"

Azazel chuckled a bit, not impressed that I interrupted him, he clearly wanted to bring that up when it came to it.

"I am trying to get to it, have patience human. My main interest is the Sacred Gears, powerful items bestowed upon humans. I dedicated a chunk of my time researching and studying them."

I nodded at his statement, giving him my approval to continue with his explanation.

"One day, I felt such a strange presence in this town, the power of Ddraig, which resides in that gauntlet you saw on Issei's arm. The powers inside that gauntlet is so potent, that if Issei went berserk or if the power went out of control, the damage could be severe…"

That sounded completely serious, but Azazel didn't seem to show any form of concern or worry. I can only assume that Issei is in control of his powers, since I didn't see anything out of the ordinary before today.

"But Raynare took this as a chance to make herself powerful at the first opportunity. One day I instructed her to keep an eye on Issei, I didn't really say anything about the Sacred Gear since it was supposed to be a simple observation mission."

Now this is starting to make sense, I can now see the full picture of events now. I stood up and tried to complete his story, sort of like an enthusiastic detective.

"But she betrayed your order and killed Issei, took Asia to the church, stole her Sacred Gear which killed her! Issei confronted Raynare, both had a fight, Issei overpowered her… then the crimson haired devil killed her…"

Azazel grinned once again and stood up, he even nodded with some form of approval. But he gave me one bit of detail that Raynare didn't tell me.

"But what began her downfall was that she had mistaken Issei's Sacred Gear. She actually thought it was a Twice Critical, basically doubling your powers, thinking she would have the upper hand"

I nodded slowly and then sat down again with a moment to myself. Looking back now, I may have been a bit hard on her. Maybe I didn't give her a chance to explain, or that my reaction was harsh, but it was sure that I was more worried about myself than what she was feeling at the time. I was afraid to admit it but… I might as well be open to Azazel.

"I feel such an ass now… I have been hard on her… and what's even worse is that Issei knows that Raynare is alive again…"

Azazel blinked a bit and kneeled to me, wanting to know what happened between me and Raynare. I looked at his face and sighed before explaining what happened before showing him the texts, which he nodded and understood where I was coming from.

"I know this is hard for you... and to be honest... it's hard for me too... a part of me thinks that if I should've been there from the start..."

Azazel stood up once more before summoning his wings.

"I am going to find Raynare before it's too late, you're coming with me?"

I personally had no choice, if anything I wanted to tell her that I understood her anger and wanted to apologise before starting all over again. I nodded and stood up with an ideal plan that I wanted to share with him.

"You fly up above and see if you can find her, I'll search on the ground. We'll communicate with each other while we search."

Azazel gave me the thumbs up with his look of approval on his face. With that he summoned 2 earpieces and handed me one, the appearance sure was scary and unusual, but at this rate I had to trust him for us to find Raynare before anyone else does

"Clever idea, here, this should give us easy communication between us. Come, before anyone else get their hands on her. Or even worse… obliterate her once and for all…"

* * *

And that's it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. For a while I wanted to explore ideas on why Raynare became a fallen angel, and this was something that came into mind.

I want to thank once again to Revan's Wraith and Rihavein-Zero for giving beta reading this for me. I also want to thank Slavic Warrior for giving me some encouragement along with many reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, things have been a bit busy as of late. Now… this isn't the best chapter so far… and it might not be the last worst chapter in the story XD. But if there is anyway I can do to keep the story going and make it more interesting, leave a review or PM me your ideas!

* * *

Before we began our search for the escaped fallen angel, myself and Azazel have been discussing where we should search. Our best bet for finding Raynare would be to search around the main town area and the outskirts, failing that then we would have to split and find her ourselves. We have agreed that we would not find her at the academy, the churches and the alleyways since they are territories of other factions.

I made my way to the kitchen, packed my bag with some food and water, hoping to last us throughout the night.

"Right, we better get going then. Time is of the essence here. The more we stand here, the less chance we have of finding Raynare alive and in one piece."

Azazel said, his tone now serious and concerned compared to his casual tone from earlier.

We made our way to the front door and left the house before embarking on our search. Azazel flew upwards while I began retracing the steps I took earlier in the day. The first place I wanted to check out was the sex shop at the outskirts, the only reason be it is that she might've asked Burhardt for help and advice.

With my earpiece, I contacted Azazel, informing him of my first place of interest.

"I am going to check the sex shop out, it's where me and Raynare first went. Maybe my friend Burhardt could help us out."

Azazel chuckled to himself, finding the idea amusing, before giving his response to the idea.

"You sure Raynare would have time to go there now? Yeah, she has the body, but she isn't one to go easy when it comes to it."

I sighed to myself and continued walking, ignoring Azazel's humour in the process. My main focus is just finding Raynare, getting her home alive, and hoping to make amends with her.

"As much as I like to laugh, now is not the time Azazel. I'm just worried that Raynare might be found by someone dangerous, or even worse by my friend Issei and the others."

Azazel softly sighed to himself as well, clearly understanding the weight of the situation, he even offered his words of ease to calm me down.

"I know this is a hard time for both of us, but we can't spend time thinking about the worse that could happen to Raynare. Otherwise, we will be wasting too much time, we'll have less chance of finding her. We'll cross that bridge when we get to that situation."

After a few seconds, I sighed to myself once more. I must admit, Azazel has got the right idea, we need to focus on the task in hand. Heck I even cracked a small smile, began to pick up the pace of my walking and even gave Azazel some encouragement too.

"You're right Azazel! As long as we are aware, Raynare is still out there alive! Come on!"

Azazel above smiled warmly, glad to see the strength inside me being displayed with a smile and the tone of my voice.

10 minutes later, we've arrive outside of the sex shop. Azazel lowered himself to the ground and discussed with me who should go in and who should say, Azazel agreed that should I go in and he'll keep an eye out for her outside.

I slowly walked in with a small smile, actually happy to see Burhardt here for once. Even Burhardt cracked a smile as well, despite of course seeing me twice in one day in his shop.

"Hey Burhardt, how are we today?"

Burhardt nodded casually and walked up to me, patting my shoulder with a small chuckle.

"Well well well, what brings you here tonight? Getting ready for punishment by the Dominating Queen Raynare?"

It was directly in relation to the outfit I bought Raynare earlier in the day, but I shook my head with a look of regret.

"Not tonight, Raynare has gone missing."

Burhardt widened his eyes, the look of shock and upset was immediate. He looked around and no-one else was there, with that he dashed to the door and locked the shop up. In all honesty, he is not one for trouble and never asked for trouble. But, when it comes to it, he would drop his tough yet friendly demeanour and panic.

"I've got nothing to do with this! She's here trying the outfit and you bought it, right!?"

I laughed a little and patted his shoulder, even shook it a bit in the attempt to calm him down. But that failed as he began retraced the steps we took when me and Raynare entered, looked around the shop and then left his shop.

"You and Raynare came in, you were surprised to see me, she came for her 2nd outfit, I got the outfit and th…"

I had to snap him out of his panic-stricken state, it's not something I usually do, but it was for my sanity as well. If he kept going on, I could've lost it myself and possibly be in the same position as my friend.

"BURHARDT! Look… we are not getting the police involved… and you've got nothing to worry about… she could've got lost in another part of town…"

And it seemed to do the trick, he stood like a statue and took a few minutes to compose himself. Burhardt shook his head, a solemn look on his face says it all for me.

"I'm sorry but… I haven't seen since you 2 left the store…"

For his comfort and piece of mind, I donned a small smile on my face, nodded to his response.

"It's no worries, I'm sure she's around the town somewhere. I gotta go now, I'll see you around."

Burhardt smiled and walked back to the front door and opened the shop, letting me out and the needy in for their sexual fixes and desires. I was clearly worried from Burhardt's response, but I was also somewhat relieved that she may still be in town.

"Azazel! Any sign of Raynare around here!?"

Azazel flew from the roof and dropped to the ground with a depressing look, clearly no sign of her in our eyes.

"No luck I'm afraid, we should head to the town centre. But… be careful… strays and evil-doers are around… if you get in to any trouble… let me know."

I listened and heeded his warning, he wasn't joking at all, I can tell from the stern, yet concerned tone of his voice. He was clearly worried about my safety, but I had to ask him something, something that might be the reason why he's warning me.

"Is it because… of my powers?"

He nodded slowly, but then he looked rather intrigued, but for what reason though? The next couple of questions may have given him some ideas though.

"Partly… Tell me… do you feel any different? Did you have any pains or injuries as of late?"

I took a moment to think, and come to think of it… I did have that strange headache earlier… it wasn't like a normal one, but a sharp, instantaneous one. And for anything different, I don't feel anything different yet… nothing abnormal…

"I… I guess I had that weird headache earlier when I was with Raynare, it was just… like that… and then it stopped after a while…"

Azazel hummed for a moment, walking and pacing for a bit, trying to think about the position I am in. He nodded and looked at me with a casual look on his face.

"It seems that your powers are dormant for now… but that headache could be a sign that your powers and body are slowly tuning together... You should be safe for now, since most will be looking for stronger and obvious signs of power"

That gave me some relief, at least knowing that I won't be an ideal target. However, I am still a potential target. But at least Azazel is willing to bail me out, if I am in any difficult situation.

"If you are in any danger at all, let me know."

I nodded, and with that we began our way to the town in usual fashion, Azazel soaring in the sky, me strolling on foot. It took a bit longer to get to town, only because we had our eyes widen open, still hoping to spot Raynare on the way.

However halfway on my way, my legs just gave way, muscles beginning to tense completely, leaving me in complete agony. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even shout for help, I can only yell and hope that Azazel finds me before anyone else.

But unfortunately, someone else found me, and it was nothing more than a young girl. She seems worried and concerned. She gasped and ran towards me, asking me questions, her soft gentle voice calming my mind despite the pain I am going through

"Are you okay mister? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, not wanting to worry or scare the little girl. I didn't want an innocent young girl involved with anything supernatural, but she was insistent.

"You are! You are! Let me help you mister!"

Despite the agonising pain, I managed to speak though barely, hoping that the girl would move back to her parents.

"N… No… I am… gah! Fine…"

The girl sighed softly, clearly looking upset that she wouldn't be able to help me. But, it wasn't all as it seems. She started to smile, starting to laugh softly with childish laughter, but slowly becoming demonic and roaring.

"Okay mister! Let's play hide and seek! You hide! And I will SEEK!"

With that, her petite body became monstrous and grotesque, her slender slim body bulked up with another pair of legs and arms. Her fangs and nails grew and mirrored with each other, just enough to shred any living being in one move.

I struggled to move as she began to make her first move, I've only managed to roll from one side and another as she attacks me. But I couldn't keep up with her, I've got to do something before I become her Pedigree chum. I decided to slowly move my legs, slowly getting, knowing that I will be in more pain.

But it was worth it, being in more pain I roared with all my might, hoping Azazel would hear me through his earpiece and sensed that I was in grave danger.

"Oh?! What's wrong mister!? GIVING UP ALREADY!?"

She was clearly enjoying the sight of me being in pain, laughing in her twisted evil tone, not knowing that she was about to lose her own game. The pain was now too much for me to bear, I had to kneel and wait for his arrival.

"I guess… I WIN!"

I watched in my stance and saw her left hand moving in such speed towards me, ready to grab me and become her snack of the night. But that moment was ruined for her, as she then let out an almighty shriek, as a spear pierced through her and electrocuted her.

"AZAZEL!?"

I thought to myself, looking up to him. Azazel looked at me and nodded with a small smile and landed next to me, clearly glad that I am surviving and helped me up, despite the obvious grunts and gasps that I was releasing.

"You alright there, kid?"

I nodded quickly and looked at the stray on the ground, clearly antagonised completely by Azazel's involvement.

"NO FAIR! AARRGGHH!"

Azazel sighs and flew up, summoning 2 spears of light in front of her, even speaking to her in a fatherly tone.

"Playtimes over, little stray. Time to go bye-byes!"

And with that, he threw his spears at her, the first one caused her to scream furiously and the second exploding in impact with the other, vaporising her into nothingness.

I panted softly, slowly cracking a smile as the pain slowly subsiding. Even to the point where I can stand on my own legs without struggle, but somehow, I am starting to feel different around my legs.

"Thanks Azazel, I owe you big time."

Azazel chuckles and patted my back, glad that the situation has been defused in our favour. We slowly began to move forward, this time Azazel beside me.

"I'm coming along with you, don't want to see you in any more trouble for now. How are your legs by the way?"

I sighed softly, finding it difficult to explain to him the condition of my legs. Fortunately, it's not in pain, unfortunately it's different than usual… like something is flowing inside of my legs.

"I don't know… It's not in pain… but I am feeling something different… something is flowing inside my legs"

Azazel hummed for a bit and noticed my bag on the floor, he picked up and opened it, noticing it has bottles of water and food.

"How about we take a break, at least then we have some time to recover. Plus, I might be able to shed some light over the condition of your legs."

I nodded, agreeing that we need to recover from that fight, and to at least be in a position where we can continue our search for Raynare. We decided to move to the nearby park and sat under a tree near a river, hoping the view would calm us.

"So… what's happening to me now Azazel?"

Azazel looked at me as he drank his water and cleared his throat.

"Seems like the process is taking place, but at an unpredictable pace. The flowing sensation must be the power you possess getting used to your body, at this moment, the legs. But don't get too comfortable though, soon other parts of your body will be going through that process."

I nodded slowly and began eating a sandwich slowly, looking at the calm and peaceful view in front of me. The moon was sure shining down so brightly, the lake reflecting the beautiful starry night, only the sounds of nature can be heard.

"Azazel, do you think you can help me throughout this situation? Maybe even teach me? Become my mentor?"

Azazel looked at me, thinking that I was joking at first, but he knew that I was serious, and it had to be something to think about.

"I can't promise anything at the moment… Being a mentor to you means putting you through trials and danger… and with things between you and Issei with Raynare… I'd rather wait for that to be resolved before I say anything…"

In all honesty, I don't blame him at all. Seeing Issei's and Asia's death along with their powers they now possess, I'd rather wait till this is over as well.

"Y… yeah… I understand Azazel."

We nodded and continued to savour the moments of peace and quiet, recovering our mental and physical strength.

But all that was interrupted with the rustling from the bushes, even a small gasp was heard from them. I stood up and alerted Azazel quietly, which he nodded and stood with me. We slowly and cautiously walked forward and gotten closer to the bushes.

"On 3 Azazel?"

Azazel nodded and summoned a spear of light, charged and ready to attack. We both grabbed a bit of the bush, nodded at Azazel to start the countdown, ready to reveal who was hiding behind the bushes.

"3… 2… 1… NOW!"

We nodded and separated the bush, only to see the sight of the naked fallen angel… but not just a fallen angel… the one that escaped from my room, the one I needed to say sorry to, the one that now fears Azazel.

"Raynare!?"

Raynare gasped and softly growls at us, clearly ticked off that we found her. She didn't want to be found, she just wanted to hide away and live on her terms. Azazel began stepped forward, looking quite stern and disappointed at her.

"Raynare, you are coming home with us. Don't make me do something I will regret…"

Raynare however, wouldn't budge, her fear even began to turn into anger, even summoned her weapon in front of us. But I have a self-appointed duty, to make sure she lives a life she can at least enjoy and not fear. I looked down and walked in front of Azazel, hoping to reach through to Raynare.

"Raynare… I understand what you're feeling right now… In fact, Azazel told me everything…"

Raynare gasps and widened her eyes, clearly surprised, but also showing her mental self becoming completely unbalanced.

"No… NO YOU DON'T! Don't even go there! You don't even know what it's like to be in my shoes! Now move away or I will kill YOU!"

Azazel began to summon his weapon, only for me to push him back. This was my problem, I revived her, I made her leave the house, and I will be the one to bring her back.

"Azazel… move back… don't even try and stop me…"

Azazel stood for a moment, unsure where I was going with this. But he nodded and reluctantly took a few steps back, his weapon still in hand in case of the worse outcome. Raynare however, was still in her offensive stance.

"Raynare… I am sorry… I should've remained calm… It's just… Issei is my friend… and so is Asia… what you did wasn't right… but I understand your motive for it… Raynare…"

I began to move forward, but Raynare was looking scared, she even began to raise her arm and ready to throw her spear. She was now going through her traumatic life again, looking back at what happened when she was an angel, to when she was banished, to the point where she was killed by the crimson-haired devil.

"No… NO! MOVE BACK! DON'T YOU EVEN…"

What I did surprised her, silenced her, even froze her. I embraced Raynare's naked body with my arms, hoping to comfort her and bring her back to the present time.

She began to sniffle, feeling weak, her spear was disappearing, her tears slowly running down her cheek. I moved back and see her looking down at herself and kneeling, completely broken down. I wasn't going to let her be alone like this, I knelt and placed her head to my shoulder, rubbing her back and hair as she cries softly.

"It's okay… I'm going to help you… Azazel is going to help you too…"

Azazel nodded slowly with a smile, a smile that promises a lot for me and Raynare. He turned around away from myself and Raynare, giving us some time and space.

"I am going to walk around okay? I believe you 2 have got some talking to do."

We nodded and let Azazel be on his way around the park, leaving us in peace as we began talking.


	5. Chapter 5

With Azazel out of the way, me and Raynare can now go into further details with what had happened to her in the past. Though, looking at Raynare, she did look depressed looking back at those memories that have haunted and scarred her. We began talking about the angel that has tricked and used her to his purposes.

"So… that angel… convinced you that some of the angels were working with the devils…"

Raynare nodded slowly, brings her legs to close her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She then looked up at the sky and composing herself mentally before explaining the situation.

"At that time… Angels, Devils and even Fallen Angels were at an uneasy ceasefire after the Great War… but tensions were strong on all parties… No one would dare imagine that any faction would cooperate with each other… However, there has been many occasions where it did happen… some were trivial and retreated alive… some were traps that butchered so many lives… "

I sighed and leaned my head on a tree, rather understanding the situation based on what I've learned in Religious Studies back at the academy.

"That I can sort of understand. But, what were you sent to do? What happened to the angels that were seen with…"

Raynare quickly faced me with a sombre face, answered my questions before I even finished asking them. Her tone of voice said a lot about her reflection of her actions, full of guilt and anger with a hint of remorse.

"Because of me! I killed them in cold blood!"

I widened my eyes, surprised and taken aback to the fact that Raynare was responsible for the deaths of many angels. To be honest, Raynare would be the last person in my mind, since she was an angel at that time. If anything, I thought that she would be involved of gathering info that would wrongfully incriminate them. Raynare sighed softly and looked down a bit.

"The angel in question showed me their death warrants… With my name on them as the executioner… those were not to be ignored… he even showed me the 'evidence' implicating them, convincing me that they were a threat to u… to the angels…"

I sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently, comforting her, easing her frustration and anger of herself and the angel. She continued to explain her situation to me, even to the point where the 'evidence' the angel showed her, were nothing more but twisted lies.

"When I was on trial for the executions of those angels, the real evidence came to light. Those angels that I've slain… were either exchanging information, observing persons of interests, or part of the peacekeeping forces…"

Now that leaves another subject on the matter, what about the angel? Was he ever tried, and more importantly, what happened to him?

After asking those questions, Raynare growled a bit, giving me a hint that what he did was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"He turned his back on me!... He denied everything… He even claimed to be a 'witness' and tried to stop me… He branded me as a liar, a murderer, a traitor... so did everyone else…"

Those words turned on her waterworks once more, breaking her heart, feelings of betrayal were more and more evident every second. I couldn't bare to see her like this, I embraced her tightly regardless of her naked form and rubbed her back, attempting to heal her aching heart.

"It's okay… It's all in the past… You don't have to go through it again… I'm sure if you explain this to Michael, maybe he might be able to…"

Mentioning Michael's name forced the broken fallen angel to push me aside, even more furious that he was mentioned.

"Don't… you ever… mention his name… again… He didn't save me… I prayed hard for him to save and spare me! But it was all for nothing! He just left me to be judged and fallen!"

I shook my head, didn't want to believe what she said. Besides, why would Azazel mention that Michael tried to save her when Raynare said otherwise. I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping that she would think twice.

"That can't be true… Azazel said that Michael objected to your trail, even to your banishment! He wouldn't allow it to happen… It's just no way he coul…"

But it was to of no avail, she shook her head and stood up, looking at the sky above.

"Well he did… I was sent down to the Underworld… No one to save me, no one to help me, no one to guide me… I was alone…"

I sighed and looked down at the ground. One, that I felt sorry for her… no one should have to go through what Raynare has gone through. The other, was to avoid glancing her body worthy of a goddess.

"Just… look at me…"

That statement threw me off completely, surely no women would ever want to be seen naked when depressed. I ignored her request, pretending that I didn't hear her words, hear her plea. But she was insistent, she wanted to be looked at.

"Please! Just look at me! Look at what's left of me!"

I sighed and gave in, not wanting to upset her any further. I began to slowly look up from the ground, starting from her 2 feet, to her womanhood, to her frame and her breasts, and finally to her sadden and distraught face. Including her 2 black, but angelic wings.

"Every feather on my wings is a reminder of what I've been reduced to… what I've been through… what they've done to me…"

I just snapped. I got up, ran to her and embraced her completely. Our bodies pressed, one arm wrapped around her waist and back, the other on her hair and rubbed them slowly whilst she broke down once more.

I must be honest, that first time I embraced her, I took no notice of her body. But this time it was different, this time I began to take in her emotions and body mentally and physically, the smooth and soft texture of her skin and hair, along with the distress, sadness and anger she'd gone through. The thought of letting her go, was completely out of the question.

"No more…"

Raynare let out a sharp but silent gasp, couldn't believe what she was hearing from me. She moved back a bit, fearing that I could be using her like many others before me and Azazel. She looked down for a few seconds before looking at me again straight in the eye, showing reluctance of trusting me.

"Raynare… I promise you… me and Azazel will not allow you to go through that again… I mean… you helped me from the start… It's time I began returning the favour…"

She blinked a bit before leaping forward, bursting with emotion, her arms embracing my body for the first time. She was crying once more, this time with feelings of happiness and hoping that everything will be alright from now on.

"Thank you…"

She said softly, showing full gratitude and appreciation of what I would go through to ensure her safety and happiness. I let out a small sigh of relief and displayed a warm smile before embraced her with my own arms.

"It's okay… It's okay… Raynare…"

I slowly rubbed her head and back, calming her and making a physical connection to each other, sealing our trust with each other. But that moment was ruined, thanks to the Great Azazel speaking out what he saw.

"You 2 lovebirds made up?"

We snapped out from our moment and looked at him, part of us were annoyed, but the other was with relief. Raynare and I looked at each other, only to be exchanging rose blushes with it. With that, we let go of each other and stood up from the ground and walked to Azazel.

"It's okay… We… We sort of had a heart to heart moment… I think we are ready to head back home."

Azazel, with a small chuckle, nodded with a slight grin on his face. I gathered my belongings, while Azazel began to summon his circle to take us back to my house, Raynare looked around her surroundings, hoping no one would spot or find us.

However, she must have heard something, her eyes focusing on a set of trees from a few meters from us. She walked a few steps, but no other noise was made, leading her to retreated to us with a little tut. Me and Azazel looked at Raynare with a slight sign of concern, only to be relieved with what she said.

"Might be a bird or something…"

We looked around for a few seconds and shrugged our shoulders, assuming it was a bird. We then gathered together at the circle and teleported to my front door, only to see my parent's car parked near the pavement.

"Oh no… This isn't going to go well…"

Azazel nodded and began walking the other direction, away from the front door, much to my dismay. He even let out a small chuckle, finding the situation amusing.

"Where are you going, Azazel? We still need your help here!"

I said silently, but harshly. Azazel raised his hand and waved it while still letting out his amusing chuckle.

"That doesn't mean I am prepared to help you with your parents, oh well, until next time… And Raynare… Be careful…"

Me and Raynare sighed softly as Azazel was soon far from our sights, leaving us to face the front door and pondering what to do. After a few minutes, I had come up with a plan which would spare Raynare the trouble and putting me on the firing line.

Before we began to enter the house, I gave Raynare my jumper and handed her my bag, hoping that it would least cover most of her body and avoid any suspicions on her part. Besides, if they find out she's been outside in nude, all hell would break loose.

I told her my plan of action, I get inside first, and she'll follow, going upstairs to my room. That'll give her some time to put some clothes on while I'll explain to my parents a situation, that is believable at best, and avoid any embarrassments or suspicions.

On my cue, I opened the door and walked in, Raynare followed and made a dash to my room. My parents then dashed to the hallway, gasped at the sight of me with their crossed their arms with annoyance and disappointment with a hint of concern.

"Where were you, son!? Where have you been at this time of night!?"

"We nearly called the police to search for you! Was it your girlfriend's idea!?"

I took a few deep breaths and placed my hands out, wanting to be heard and be given a chance to 'explain' what happened.

"Okay… Okay… I'm sorry I worried you guys… Me and Ray saw how beautiful the night was and… we thought that we'd go out and went to the park, enjoying the moonlight shining down on the lake…"

Despite what I've told them, they were still worried sick of me, but I don't blame them at all.

"You could've just called or texted us! What if something happened to you?! What if you were taken or worse even!?"

Mother was usually the one that questions about what could've happened, and as usual, I would have no answers to. With that, I looked down and walked to my parents and apologised to them. Fortunately, they've accepted my heartfelt apologies and my mother embraced me in her safe arms, just glad that I'm home safe and sound.

"Just… don't put us through that again… We do worry about you son…"

I nodded and patted my mother's back, showing how sorry I was. After a moment, we both mutually released each other whilst my dad showed a small smile.

"Where's your girlfriend now?"

My dad asked, showing a hint of worry for her safety as well. I nodded with a smile and began making my way upstairs to my room.

"She's in my room, I'll just go and check on her."

I approached my door and gave it a tentative knock on her door, fearing she could still be angry at me, instead was given a positive and sincere response.

"You may come in"

I let out a small sigh of relief and proceeded to open the door, and pleasantly to be greeted by the sight of Raynare in a nightgown. But it slightly surprised me by its appearance, by how it nearly revealed her form and her lingerie decorated with floral patterns.

"Raynare… you… you look amazing in this…"

She showed a small but a very warm smile, showing a true sincere expression. She embraced me once more, really wanting to let out her emotions out again. I smiled and embraced her again, this time, it felt like an eternity. No one to interrupt us, no one to disturb us, no one to stop us from showing our moment together.

Soon, I released Raynare from my embrace and showed a small smile. She does the same reluctantly but did smile back at me.

"This is only the beginning… I just hope we can live and survive through this…"

I declared to us. We know now that Raynare is in a more dangerous position than ever, plus with me on her side, watching each other's back is needed along with Azazel's guidance.

She nodded and walked to the door, and slowly exited my room. I followed beside her with a smile and made our way to my parents. When we arrived, Raynare showed a warm smile and apologised to my parents, to which they've accepted.

My dad began to observe Raynare's beauty, he even nudged my shoulder with a wide and proud smile on his face. I could tell he what he wanted to say, but I decided to let him get it out in the open.

"Son… You have… a gorgeous… and amazing girlfriend… Just don't you lose her"

I let out a small chuckle and shook my head, ensuring him and myself that I would never let Raynare go or even lose her. Soon we began talking, we and did some catching up with my parents, everything was going swimmingly,

After a while, we began to depart from the living room to my bedroom. I allowed Raynare to rest on my bed, while I got out a spare mattress and bedding. I soon got out my uniform, and placed it on my chair, ready to get changed in the morning for another day at the academy.

Soon, I lay on my bed, wrapping myself with my duvet, and slowly drift into a well-deserved sleep. But come next morning, I slowly woken up to a warmth and smooth sensation on my body, soon seeing and discovering that Raynare was cuddling me, her eyes closed and her smile on display.

I let out a small sigh and slowly rubbed her head before getting up, without waking her up. I slowly went downstairs to have my breakfast before preparing myself for a difficult day at the academy. A lot was on my mind now, and it really hit me hard… What would happen to me there? What will Issei and his friends do to me?

I couldn't just sit and hang around though… Doing that would raise further suspicions and would bring unwanted trouble to my parents. With the mental strength I have left in me, I got my bag and left the front door and made my way to the academy, whilst still having fears circulating in my mind.

Soon, all those fears were soon faded away, a familiar voice was ringing in my ears.

"Ej!" ( _"Hey!"_ )

I shook my head a few times before looking around me, hoping to catch the person that tried to get my attention. After the unsuccessful attempt, I continued to walk to the academy, only to be given another familiar voice.

"Ej! Brate!" ( _"Hey! Brother!"_ )

This time, I turned to my right and this time caught the person trying to get my attention. I chuckled and patted his shoulder, rather glad to see a friend and 'brother' of mine. His name is Alex, he originally came from the Balkans but moved to Kuoh a year before me. He's upbeat and cool, sometimes competitive and passionate when it comes to sports and his country. He's quite athletic, thanks to his role in the academy's soccer team. Has brown eyes and hair, with hint of lighter shade at top, that spikes at the back and sides, some hanging down at sides of his face.

"Alex! How are you, bro?"

"Better for seeing you mate! We heading to the academy?"

He shook his head with a small grin and took the lead, I was slightly surprised, but decided to follow him. We soon began talking about what we did on the day of the teacher's strike.

"So, what you've done yesterday, bro?"

Alex responded with a small and warm smile, seeming like he enjoyed his day off.

"Eh, practiced soccer at the park yesterday, just focusing on shooting at the goal. At night, I went on a date with my girlfriend again, we went to a restaurant and had dinner... Now that you've mentioned it… We're heading to her house and walk to the academy together."

I wasn't really surprised, he has been with his girlfriend for nearly a year.

"Speaking of which… got a girl of your life yet?"

I stood for a bit, thinking what to do. I shook my head for a moment, which prompted Alex a small laughter.

"Seriously… Bro… you need… to find… a girlfriend!"

I laughed with him, taking his combination of humour and command lightly. It was the only thing I could do to avoid compromising Raynare's safety.

"C'mon, I could help ya out if you need it"

I shook my head politely, considering that I need more help with my body and the power surging inside me before using it. Soon, we went to his girlfriend's front door and Alex knocked on her door.

After a minute or two, his girlfriend made an appearance, in her uniform, with a calm, but also warm expression on her face as she focused on her boyfriend while her normally calm and somewhat cold eyes started to shine with love.

"Alex, my love."

His girlfriend is Kagura Mikazuchi. She's one of the most beautiful and elegant students of the academy, all thanks to her slim and busty figure and her long, beautiful, purple-black hair that only made her appearance even more exotic, that she was even given the title of 'Princess of the Kuoh'. She is part of the Kendo Club and is considered one of the masters with a monarch title 'Queen of Swords', based on her ability and skill on wielding a shinai that was unparallel, that even best of Kendo fighters couldn't even make a blow on her.

While she was unreachable to almost anyone, only a select few could approach her. I was one of the lucky ones, thanks to Alex that ensured her that I'm not on to take advantage of ladies, as well as a 'brother' of his.

"Morning, Kagura, my princess"

Alex replied, in a rather soft and warm tone, that would melt even the coldest of girl's heart. Kagura showed a rather small, but a rare smile on her face, which prompted Alex to smile in return. Soon, Kagura met her eyes with mine and exchange our pleasantries.

"We're just about to head to the academy, wanna join us?"

Alex made his offer to his princess, which she nodded and joined us as we finally embarked on our journey to the academy. Whilst me and Alex were unarmed, Kagura has her Shinai in hand, ready to use on anyone that would stand in our way.

"Alex… I have been meaning to ask you this… why does she always carry a Shinai with her?"

Kagura turned her head slightly, giving me her slight attention.

"The reason being is that you never know when someone ambushes you, it's always best to be prepared…"

I froze up for a bit, slightly scared by her words spoken in a calm tone. Which no doubt, the way she holds her Shinai, would scare any inexperienced fighter. Alex, however, chuckled a bit, looking unfazed by her choice of words.

"Now you know why, bro. Just consider that as a warning."

Soon we arrived at the academy, and fortunately for me, there was no sight of Issei, Asia and the crimson haired devil. Once we've passed through the gates and the doors of the academy, we've soon went our separate ways and made our way to our respective classes and start another day in the academy.

(3rd Person View)

As Alex and Kagura began walking to their room, they made sure that the coast was clear, and began conferring what they've felt around their friend.

"Alex… I've felt it… His body is somehow different compared to our last encounter…"

Kagura stated it calmly, but rather with intrigue, curious even how it could've happened. Alex nodded and saw his ring glowing in bright gold, it even gave an input of the situation it felt around his host's friend.

"Your friend sure has a different aura around him… Something that is not common… Something that I haven't felt before…it will be rather interesting to see what will happen next, don't you agree Alex?"

Alex nodded and looked at his ring, rather looking calm but slightly serious. When it comes to his friends and family, even those he would consider as his family, Alex would sure want to take this to the next step and find out what's going on.

"Mmm… I noticed it too Orao… We need to report this as soon as possible… He'll decide what to do next… I just hope that it isn't something that we can't handle… The last thing we want is another disaster to happen… Would be rather troublesome if the White-one and 'HIM' to show up with the Red one and us here..."

Alex concluded which brought a nod from Kagura, while Orao just shined a bit in an agreement with his host before the couple entered their classroom as if nothing has happened.

* * *

And that's it! Plus we've got 3 new characters, Alex (A fellow author and 'brother' of mine, **Slavic Warrior** (Be sure to read his stories!)), Orao and Kagura Mikazuchi from Fairy Tail! This is their debuts and will play a part as the story develops!

I've decided to add the 3rd person view to leave a little cliffhanger... Who are they going to report to? and who is 'HIM'?... Well... I'm going to keep you guys in suspense...

Note: 'Orao' is based on the Serbian Eagle.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, it was the end of the 2nd lesson at the academy, and it wasn't without my newly found disorder of 'Hyoudouphobia' (Meaning: Fear of Issei Hyoudou), which made the first 2 lessons at the Academy feel like an eternity! The fear inside my head isn't just going to go away like that, no matter how I try to distract myself, every hour, minute and second was basically just waiting for Death to come knock on your door and take you away from the Land of the Living to Damnation!

Soon, a text came, and it wasn't a pleasant one. If anything, it added more to my disorder…

 **["You need to leave the academy before someone finds you…"]**

If I must be honest, I was pretty shocked beyond belief. I never expected Issei to send a message like that, even to me. It could either be a threat, or that he was worried of my well-being. I grasped the phone tightly, slowly breaking down mentally, the fear building up immensely.

However, part of this fear was soon subsided, all thanks to the appearance of Alex, who would always carry a soccer ball with him, thanks to his mate in spiked up jet black hair,gathering and rallying a few of his mates to come on to the sports field for a little kick around, or on occasions, a high stakes soccer match.

"Hey Alex! We've got a match today?"

Alex nodded as played about with the ball, spinning, throwing and bouncing the ball casually. He turned his head to the owner of the ball and smirked.

"Of course we've got a match! You'd think I've forgotten it?!"

His friend replied with a slight laughter of embarrassment, forgetting that Alex would never one to forget to organise a match.

"Uhh… Maybe…"

Alex shook his head and bounced the ball on the friend's head and caught it.

I wasn't gonna let it pass by, I made my way to him in a flash, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to finally break my losing streak and win a match against him.

"Finally! Lunchbreak! Hey Alex, heading to the sports field, I… I feel kinda lucky today."

Alex looked at me casually for a second, only to show his signature grin on his face, knowing exactly what I want and what I was up for to him and his mates. Even though his attitude sure was cocky, maybe too cocky to my liking, but it does match up to his reputation on the field of sports, compared to me, he's a Premier League player and I am of the lower league.

"Heh, like you'd actually beat me in soccer, brate. I've got a win record… oohh… let's say what… 89 percent, and as for you… eh… don't want to say it to ya…"

I chuckled a bit, with a slight hint of total embarrassment and disgrace on my face. It was true, he didn't want to say it, only being that most of his friends know about my record, announcing it would add insult to my injuries from the past. But nah, I'm not gonna let it bother me, I patted his shoulder, sending him a clear message for my involvement.

He let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes at me, but nonetheless did nod and let out a devilish chuckle. He even began questioning me how I was going to play the game, and in what position of the field for my team.

"Alright then, you got yourself a game then! Midfield as usual, can't wait to pass through ya again!"

I shook my head, letting out a small devilish chuckle of my own and soon made a surprising announcement, wanting to try something different, but also wanting to put my legs to the test after that incident with the stray devil last night.

"Uh-uh, not this time. If anything, I am willing to try going forward today!"

Alex looked at me, clearly surprised from what he heard, but also clearly couldn't contain his laughter over my choice of position on the field. He looked at his fellow mates and soon let out a loud laughter, to my dismay and annoyance.

"Really?! YOU!? A forward!? This is going to be something, alright! What kind of forward?"

With a slight smirk, I stopped and placed my arms on his shoulders, showing how determined and serious I was of giving all I got. I slowly made my choice, which then made everyone around me gasp with surprise, along with a small hints of laughter from the few.

"I am going to go all the way, Striker!"

Alex smirks and stepped back a bit, showing his true spirit, competitive, determined, and has that drive for victory. He even made a quick declaration that would clearly become a problem of mine, though to be honest, I sort of expected it…

"Seems like you really are going for it, huh… In that case… I'll be centre-back…"

I let out a small growl, facing the ceiling before swiftly staring at Alex. I was more than annoyed, furious that he always picked a position that would undermine my objective of our match.

"REALLY!? You do this… EVERY… SINGLE… TIME! Come on bro…"

Alex lets out his signature snigger, clearly enjoying the moment and the deep rivalry between us in the world of soccer. He turned around and continued walking, leading us one step closer to the field.

"Hehehe… would did you expect brate? I'm not planning to let you play forward easily, far from it! I'm going to make sure that you… don't… score… at all…"

I immediately stepped forward, we were toe-to-toe with each other, staring each other in a moment of silence, before we nodded with our small but confident grins. Soon, I turned to face our players before giving the command they were looking for…

"Well… what are we waiting for… LET'S GO GUYS!"

We all cheered and continued marching down from the 2nd floor of the academy building, down the stairs, out of the doors and onto the field. But Alex, was talking with Kagura, and I couldn't help but flitch, seeing how her hand gripped her wooden sword, a bit tighter than usual...

By the look of things… it was indeed serious… the looks on their faces I haven't seen before, tells me a lot, a slight frown, direct eye contact with each other… It could be anything,it could even be wanting to take their relationship to the next level, but what do I know.

(3rd Person View)

"Alex… I think reporting your friend to Azazel… is out of the question…"

Kagura said, her tone clearly serious than her calm demeanour. Whenever there is a moment where her friends and her boyfriend were in danger, she would take it personally, and drop her cool and calm act.

"What do you mean Kagura?... What's going on?"

Kagura moved her free hand to Alex's shoulder, wanting to calm him and prepare him for the news that surely would break Alex in an instant. But Alex knew what was coming, he even moved her hand away and sighed softly, just wanting Kagura to bring out the bad news…

"Your 'brother'is in danger… Rias Gremory and the others… could be aware of his 'changes'… and will be soon coming after him…"

Alex froze up for a moment, but soon slowly grasped his fists and letting out his silent but deadly growl, clearly showing his anger at her.

"What? Is there anything else… that I need to know… Kagura!? You better tell me now or when I find out there will be hell to pay!"

Alex demanded, wanting to know everything that is going on, not wanting to waste any time finding out what was going on. What Kagura said, began to enrage Alex furthermore, even his chest began to bask in a soft golden glow, his power slowly starting to build up.

"It's also Issei… I've heard that he wants to deal with your 'brother' personally… Though… the reason behind this is a complete mystery to me..."

The furious Alex's chest was still glowing, slowly pulsing, continuously building up power.

"When did you hear THIS!?"

Kagura was slightly startled, she took a step back, wanting to remain in self-control in this situation.

"I heard this at the Kendo Club… Issei was talking to himself as he was 'spying' on my body after the practices… before I gave him what he deserved. Unfortunately Rias turned up… not even pleased to see me and Issei… even gave me her 'evil' glare… Last time I saw her… she dragged Issei back to the old schoolhouse…and she looked like she is about to murder someone."

She could see that he was building up his power, getting close to the next stage, along with his anger and worry to the point where he could go berserk. She was even worried herself, her face says it all, she soon plucked up the courage to place her hand gently on his left cheek, wanting to calm and soothe his anger.

"Alex darling… you need to calm down… We need to keep a closer eye on him and Issei now… The last thing we want is unnecessary deaths… I know you are angry… but you can't let it get the better of you… not for now at least… you remember what happened last time you got ballistic..."

Kagura was not alone in this, even Orao, the legendary double-headed eagle residing in Alex, wanted in on the situation. His voice may be majestic, strong and proud. But at situation like these, he also bares the voice of a caring parent.

"Listen to Kagura! And listen to me my son… I understand the anger and strive… but this isn't the time to go berserk… You need to save your strength and emotions for the worst of your friend's situation… trust me… I've seen these kinds of situations enough times to know that you need to have a level head..."

Defeated Alex sighs softly and nodded, his chest soon lost its glow, understanding his position that he was in with the other students around him. He placed his forehead on Kagura's, before showing his warm smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry Orao… Kagura… But the thought of my friend… the one closest to me as a brother… is in danger… I… I can't…"

Kagura nodded and moved back a bit before holding his hand, showing a small but genuine smile at him while holding his hand tightly.

"I know… but we'll promise you this… your friend… will survive through this with our help… speaking of your friend…"

She nodded at the direction of his mates and players, waiting patiently for him to be part of the match and begin the match entirely.

"Thank you Kagura… Wait up guys! Don't start without the star player!"

Alex thanking her once more with a kiss, before making his way to the pitch, taking his position at the opposite side, ready to begin his match and take on against his 'brother'.

''Show time!'' Alex thought as the match started.

(1st Person View)

After what appears to be a highly competitive match, the bell rang to make Full Time, and the results were a draw. Unfortunately, despite getting a few attempts, none was made into a full goal, which in a way, was a victory for Alex. But, if there was some satisfaction, I didn't lose the match. We all high-fived each other, exchanging our gratitude before heading in.

"Hey Alex!"

I called out Alex, wanting to give him a few words before heading back in, the victory smile on his face says a lot, which did annoy me to say the least. He turned his head towards me, giving me a full complete look of his face.

"Great game today, that was a tough one."

Alex chuckled for a second before placing his hands on my left shoulder, patting it before moving it away and punched my shoulder.

"It was, but let's face it, you've lost against me. Oh well, you can't win them all, brate, but in all honesty, you play striker like a natural."

I smiled at the praise he gave me before sighing and shaking my head, slight annoyed with his remarks on the match's result, though I did expect it.

"Even so, I didn't lose the match though. So… in a way… It's a little victory for me…"

Alex sighed and shrugged his shoulders before turning away, giving up with my attitude and desperation to justify today's results, as usual.

"Whatever… I need to get to my class with Kagura… I'll be seeing ya later! We're still on an agreement on going to play those new arcade games, right?"

I nodded with a small smile, gathering my belongings with Alex before catching up with Kagura. Kagura popped up with the question, wanting to know who won and who performed the best out of the me and Alex.

"So, who won? And more importantly, who played better?"

Alex chuckled to himself, pointing and pressing his thumb at himself, whilst I just rolled my eyes in disbelief. I nodded in complete defeat, with a hint of regret, and made the declaration.

"It was a draw in the end, 1-1"

Kagura nodded with a slight grin on her face as she kissed Alex on the lips softly, pleased with Alex's performance on the field, but rather she was even more pleased with the draw. She honestly saw that I was like her brother, so while she would cheer Alex on, she was equally happy even if I win sometimes.

If it was my victory, however, he would hold a long grudge against me. If it was Alex's victory, I would remain silent and rapidly made my way to my class.

Soon we made our way to the staircases, ready to depart in separate ways to our respective classes, we wore our small smiles and exchanged our last words before we made our departure. Me and Alex nodded.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you at the end of the day? Don't forget our promise brate."

Alex asked, hoping to hang out with me as we'd walk to our respective homes and later going to arcade. I nodded with a small smile and looked at Kagura, which she nodded in return with a small smile.

"In that case then, I'll see you later guys!"

I said before embarking my way to my classroom, but as I did that, the fear of Issei was growing inside my head again at a more rapid pace, even began to sweat again even after football. I soon became paranoid, even more so than before, every time I see another male student, I could see Issei looking at me with his anger and fury ready to burst out.

Soon I made my way out side the classroom, though at a faster pace than usual, slowly inhaling and exhaling as I enter the room, trying to remain calm for my benefit and not to attract too much attention from other students and my Sensei.

The Sensei however, did noticed me sweating and breathing in an unusual fashion. He stood up and walked to me, crossing his arms, but also displaying a concerned face.

"Is… everything alright out there? You look like you were in a spot of trouble…"

I looked at him and slowly shook my head, wanting to take control of the situation, not wanting him to be part of the deep trouble that I'm currently in.

"No, I was worried that I might be late to the lesson."

The Sensei nodded, slowly relaxing his arms as he made his way to his desk, whilst I made my way to my own desk.

The lesson began as usual, the usual registration, the recap of the previous lesson and then the main lesson itself. But halfway through the lesson, a knock was heard, which was granted entry by my Sensei.

"Ah, Yuuto Kiba. How can I help you today?"

Yuuto Kiba, the Academy's prince, smiling politely as he was walking in, and made his way to my desk, giving me his full attention. After his slight glare, he looked at the Sensei and made his reason, which to me was odd and suspicious… but the Sensei readily believed it in an instant…

"I'm here to collect one of your students, I need to take him to the club"

"Well of course you do, just make sure he is back with in good time"

I blinked a bit and looked around the classroom, couldn't believe what was happening with me. I hesitantly stood up and gathered my belongings before we embarked out of the classroom.

"Kiba… What is going on here?"

Kiba didn't say a word, instead he looked at me with a serious and blunt look in his eyes, an indication of something serious, which for me was a slight giveaway.

"Uhh… look… I don't know what's going on but… I'm going to…"

And soon, I turned around and made a run for it, which slightly angered Kiba and began his pursuit for me. In many people's eyes, it looked like I was the guilty party of truanting and Kiba was either trying to stop me or joining me with the truanting.

Soon the pursuit changed scene, taking place outside of the academy buildings, and things were gone from bad to worse… Kiba soon disappeared from my sight as I looked behind me, only to be tackled down to the ground.

"Huh!? Wha… What's going on here!?"

I asked, pretending to act oblivious to what is going on, whilst Kiba grunted as he held me in place on the ground.

"You'll know as soon as we go inside the old building!"

I continued to struggle, my life fully depending on it. But all attempts failed, all thanks to a sudden hit to the back of the neck, knocking me out in an instant…

Before I was knocked out, I thought I saw a bit of purplish hair, hiding behind one of the walls, but my mind was shut down before I could clearly register what I saw.

* * *

And… CUT!

A big thanks to 'Slavic Warrior' for his help and support, don't forget to read his stories as well.

A massive thanks for the followers and favourites.

There will be more coming up soon!

If you want to hang out with me and Slavic, along with many other DxD writers, you are more than welcome to join our server: [discord . Gg / uDxVym8]

(Don't forget to remove the spaces)


	7. Chapter 7

(Earlier – 3rdPerson View)

"In that case then, I'll see you later guys!"

Alex and Kagura nodded with small smiles on their faces, as they watched their friend and 'brother' make his way to his class. The sooner he left their sights, the sooner their expressions changed, from their warm smiles on their faces to troubled frowns.

Kagura looked at Alex, only by the corner of her right eye, and can obviously see that he was more anxious. In fact, it was the first time that she'd ever seen him like that, which heightened her troubles as well. She sighs softly and placed her hand, gently and firmly, on Alex's shoulder, wanting clear attention from him.

"You wanting to say something, Kagura?"

Alex turned his head, looking at Kagura squarely in the face. Kagura nodded slowly and placed the other hand on his shoulder, wanting him to lessen his tension, but to of no avail. Nonetheless, she plucked up the courage to open her lips and tries to reach out to him.

"You can't keep on like this… You won't be doing yourself any good… you need to relax a bit...all this stress that you are putting on yourself is going to hurt you in a long run..."

Alex shook his head with a small frown on his face, gently removing her hands from his shoulders, and gently grasping them together. He looked at her with his worried, but saddened eyes, not being able to comply with her request.

"I wish... I can love… but it's not that easy... with my 'brother' in danger… and you know that, my love... there are only a few people that I look like a family..."

Kagura took a step back and looked down, before she lifted her looking to look at him with a disappointed frown and a sad look in her eyes, she couldn't believe that the talk didn't work the second time around. Though now that she thought about it, she should have seen this coming. But still hearing this made her a bit sad. She crossed her arms, thinking what to say before showing a small smile.

"I guess... he means that much to you…"

Alex slowly nodded, but only to snap out of his saddened state, thanks to her chosen words. Deciding to show her that she also meant more to him, Alex pulled Kagura into an affectionate embrace, he slowly put his head in between her neck and shoulder and took a long and deep breath, causing to Kagura shiver a bit from it. Slowly wrapping and tightening his arms around her waist, he couldn't help but smile taking in her scent that was intoxicating him.

"While it's true that he means a lot to me Kagura… But you mean a lot more to me then you believe my princess… More than anything and anyone in my entire life and world… and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you... but… I… It's just… He's been there for me like I've been there for him… Like what real brothers should be… Before I meet you and all this shit with 'them'..."

Alex slowly explained to Kagura who nodded and embraced Alex in return, showing her mutual affection and understanding.

While it was tough for her, she knew what it was like, she lost her brother after all at a very young age and if it wasn't for Alex and all his help, she would be no doubt hunting the poor bastards that killed her brother in front of her.

"Alex...I understand...it's just... I don't want to lose you... I'm afraid of being alone again..."

Kagura told him in a low whisper, that Alex did hear and made his heart fell heavy, he knew exactly what she meant by those words and it hurt him even to think about that. So, to lessen the worry she had, he decided to promise her something that no doubt will keep her well away from those thoughts.

"Kagura... how about this... I won't ever leave you... though in return for it... you start living with me... how does that sound, love?"

Alex shyly asked hopping to release the tension that began to build up, and by how hard Kagura was hugging him now it looked like did the trick. He even winced a bit at how hard Kagura was holding him, but he kept it in him, not wanting to ruin the moment they had now.

"Y-you promise? You will not go and do something stupid like dying on me... you know I couldn't handle losing you..."

"Yes, I promise you, I won't go and die on you, but what I want from us first… is to secure the safety of my 'brother'... okay? Then we will go and look for a big enough house for us to live..."

Kagura thought for a moment before nodding, slowly letting go and gently grasping Alex's hand before embarking to their classroom. They looked each other once more, their smiles finally returned and with a swift kiss they nodded to each other before focusing what's in front of them.

(In the Old School Building)

"We have to bring him in, I can't risk my pawn going through the trauma Raynare had put him through again…"

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, known as Rias Gremory, was sitting down in front of her desk, carefully and painfully thinking and planning what to do to their chosen target. With all other members of her group at class she was left with Kiba and Issei, which in her opinion wasn't bad. However, Issei was pacing up and down beside a rank of bookshelves, trying to contain his fury and anger inside of his body, knowing that one of his closest friends revived the one that has tormented him and left a huge, unrepairable dent in his heart.

"I don't care… I am going to make that bastard pay for reviving that bitch! And after that I will rip that bitch to pieces..."

As he made his own oath, Issei throw a punch in all his might, hitting the bookshelf, and causing a few books to rain to the ground, destroying the bookshelf in the process. Worried and concerned, Rias stood up and made her way to Issei, gently placing her hand on his cheek with a small smile. While pressing her chest against his to making him a bit more at ease.

"I know how you are feeling Issei… And believe me… I do… But for now, we need restrain ourselves and bring him in… and see what we could learn from him…"

Issei thought for a moment, if it weren't for Rias' caring touch to his cheek and pressing her chest against his, he would lose himself completely and unleash his powers in an instant. He sighed and nodded, slightly tearing up but plucked up the courage to remain calm.

"I'm sorry… Rias…"

Rias kissed Issei on the cheek, before releasing his cheek and looking directly at Kiba, which prompted the blonde-haired knight to stand to attention, waiting for his direct order.

"Kiba… There's a student in 2-A that we need to talk to… Do what you can to bring him in… without causing a scene and drawing attention to ourselves… Understood?"

"At once my lady." The blond knight answered as he exited the room, leaving Issei and Rias alone.

"Issei, there is something I wanted to discuss with you before Kiba returns...What were you doing with Kagura Mikazuchi? Am I not good enough for you Issei?" Rias asked sweetly but there was anything but sweetness in her voice as her eyes shined with murderess glee in them.

Issei widens his eyes as he looked into Rias' eyes, slowly turning from sapphire blue to blood red, as she summons small spheres of destructive power in her hands, whilst Issei was moving back and panicking like a school child that broke a neighbour's front window, before letting out a right shriek of pain and fright.

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

(At the Art Class)

When it comes to sculpting clay, it's something that shouldn't be taken too lightly, it is the job for the most steady-handed, patient and incredibly observant of individuals. Something which, to Alex, a great misfortune and a great pain in the butt, as he was lacking those quantities, evident by what was remained of his previous attempt, a destructive mess. If the destruction was to be judged upon, he would get top marks. However, while he was extremely bad at art, Kagura on the other had was rather careful and skilful, applying and using the tools of the trade to use, all thanks to her life of training.

"Argh! I'll never get this done…I GIVE UP! Stupid art, who would ever need this stuff in real world!"

Alex lost his patience, rapidly losing all shreds of hope and sanity left inside of him, but as he turned to his right, he just couldn't believe the object in front of his eyes. The amount of detail has gone into producing the clay sculpture, the grooves, the engravings, even the edges are all near perfection, all this coming from his purple-haired princess samurai lover.

"Huh!? Surely not…"

"Just a few more touches… there… what do you think?"

"Uh...uh..."

Alex's mouth instantly dropped to the ground, couldn't believe the work of art that Kagura produced was actually completed to the highest of standards. Even the other students around her were distracted by the sight of it, deeply impressed, mesmerised and captivated. They even began to see her as a famous sculptor, even as close to becoming Michelangelo. Which made Kagura and Alex sweat at their claims. Though Alex did blush a bit, as he knew the meaning of the sculpture that Kagura made.

On her desk was a perfect clay figurine of a Samurai in a battle gear, with on hand his sword that was sheathed and another hand which was stretched out, while on it was a beautiful Eagle with its wings spread and head held high, showing it's might and supremacy.

However, only Sensei has the final judgement. He slowly walked forward to the desk, began looking at the reference pictures, then comparing it to the clay sculpture before making his judgement…

"I have to say Kagura… this is… this is rather amazing! You have to tell me how you've…"

After Sensei and the other students showered Kagura with praise and questions, Sensei was scolding Alex for his lack of creativity, which made Alex mumble about how he wished he could just blow up the whole school. Suddenly, a sharp strike just hit one of Kagura's nerves, sensing trouble nearby, prompting her to look at the door swiftly and observe the Casanova prince slowly passing by with a focused, yet stern look on his face.

Kagura narrowed her eyes slightly, thinking that something doesn't make complete sense, with Kiba walking around the academy during lesson time. Kagura could only think of a few excuses that would make Kiba be in a hall instead of class, all of them were suspicious.

"Kagura?... Kagura?! Oi! Earth to Kagura, ya dear? Are you okay?"

"Huh!?"

Kagura widened her eyes, looked at Alex and the others around her, realised that she was at a different state of mind. She sighs softly and stood up, deciding to play her poker face, declaring that she needed to use the restroom for a second, which was accepted by Sensei.

"I'll be back in a moment Alex, just make sure the sculpture isn't damaged when I get back… or else…"

Alex face rapidly became pale, gulped and nodded rapidly, taking her strict and forward command, not wanting to disobey it. Alex knows Kagura very well, she can be calm and on rare occasions friendly and warm. However, another side of is something opposite to it, something which Alex does not wish to see again. Kagura has huge pride with her school work, she will not tolerate those who would sabotage it, no matter the reason why or who was in question.

Last time someone sabotaged her schoolwork, was the day that would be forever remembered as the "Fury of the Queen of Shinais". That poor soul became a mere object to her vengeance and training, causing many others to faint and became scarred for life.

As she walked out from the sanctuary of her classroom, she began to use her skilled stealth and speed, carefully following and shadowing the blonde Gremory knight, whilst attempting to avoid getting his attention and from others.

As soon as Kiba stopped at the closed door of a particular classroom, Kagura vanished from plain sight behind a wall, but did gently creep her head, getting a better view of the events unfolding. Kiba politely knocked on the door, whilst presenting plastering a smile.

That, mixed with the unusual aura emitting from her and Alex's friend, was enough for her to act rapidly. The moment when Kiba was welcomed to the classroom, Kagura turned and dashed back to her assigned classroom, whilst hoping that Alex wouldn't leave for his usual breather after a long scolding.

Alex, however, was blissfully unaware of what's going on with his 'brother' and his girlfriend. He was now in the process of making another clay sculpture, all from the destructive mess from the last attempt. But it wasn't without help by one of the fellow students, hoping to show him the craftmanship and patience in a pace which he could follow. Which as usual was as good for about 10 seconds before it blows up in his face.

But that opportunity came short for Alex, as Kagura dashed to the door, slams it open with speed and power that surprised her class, and launching at Alex. He gulped as he looked into Kagura's eyes in an instant, he could see the fear and worry in her eyes, along with a hint of determination. Which prompt an eyebrow to rise from him as he looked at her, wondering what would make her look like that.

"Alex, we need to go NOW! C'mon!"

Alex was now beyond confused, not fully knowing the situation, since Kagura's entrance and intrusion was rather wild. He narrowed his eyes, anchoring his foot to the floor, causing Kagura to be drawn to him.

"Kagura! What is going on here!? I know art is the worst subject in the world but…"

Kagura interrupted him, but the way she did it was straight to the point, perhaps slightly blunt.

"Yuuto Kiba is about to capture your HIM! We need to stop him! Now move your butt or I will force you!"

Alex widened his eyes, couldn't believe that the worse is starting to happen to his 'brother'. Alex, with a bit of force and strength, grabbed Kagura's wrists and dashed ahead with her, looking rather furious and strong-minded.

"Like… HELL AM I GOING TO LET THEM LAY THEIR HANDS ON MY 'BROTHER'!"

Alex shouted as both Kagura and him vanished in a burst of speed that made all classmates, including Sensei, drop their jaws, not fully understanding what had gotten into the two.

Alex, along with his beloved Samurai Princess, dashed from the 2nd floor of the main school building, all the way to ground level. What he saw was unbelievable, Kiba was in pursuit with the person of interest. Kagura, having had enough of his reckless attitude, yanked Alex towards her, prompting him to fall flat on his face. Just as Alex was about to step in and beat the crap out of Kiba and rescue his 'brother'.

"Are you actually that crazy, Alex!?"

Alex growled a bit as he slowly stood up, clearly more furious, not only because his closest friend to a brother was captured, but because Kagura stopped him actually trying to rescue him, in his own way. That was altogether enough to unleash his verbal tirade at her, even his native accent was more noticeable.

"I'm sorry!? I'm trying to save mog (mine) brata! And now you are stopping me!? What the fuck are you think…"

Kagura, clearly had enough of his brash attitude and rant, landed a swift and solid punch to his face, looking at him with a solemn face. Alex was rather surprised, even froze for a brief second before slowly raising his hand, rubbing his nose, before looking at her with a flabbergasted expression.

"Alex… We can't just go and fight here and now… people are watching… and I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened last time you went all out… trying to save someone you really cared for…"

Kagura said with a dead serious tone, while holding back a tear that was about to come out of her eye. She remembered all too well, how it all ended the last time Alex went in head first and in full power... the damage and carnage it brought was almost too much for her to bear... and on top of that he almost died because of it.

Seeing her way of thinking and her dead serious expression, Alex bit his lips hard, nearly causing it to bleed, trying to force himself to stop as he also took a few deep breaths, clearing his head in the process.

After a few moments, feeling a lot calmer, Alex nodded at Kagura who lowered her serious gaze and focused on what was happening.

"Looks like Kiba caught him...Now, we wait for a bit and then we go in... And I know I'm going to regret saying this… but you can go and do what you do best… You battle obsessive, destruction power idiot."

(In the Old School Building - Present Time - 1st Person View)

As I slowly opening my eyes from my KO'd state, everything was slowly coming into focus. It took a second, but I soon realised that I was in a different place as I slowly sat up on a Victorian sofa, evident by the antique surrounding as I sat up. All around me were bookcases full and piled up with ancient books. Some on occults, about supernatural beings, bibles and scriptures from different religions and beliefs.

To my left, was a desk with an empty seat, though a candle was burning brightly, illuminating the room with its single bright flame. To my right, was the sight and sound of the door opening and closing, a buxom red-haired beauty entering and walking past me with a calm expression on her face, before taking her seat and observing me closely.

"You'll have to forgive my servants for knocking you out, it's sort of the last thing I want really."

As I had a better and close look at her, my heart began to race and pound non-stop, but not by the appreciation of her looks, figure and beauty. The red-haired beauty in question, was the same lady that dealt the final blow on the weakened and pathetic Raynare and revived the pure and innocent Argento girl.

"Now I think it's time we have a little chat. Don't you think? "

The red-haired beauty said in a rather sweet, but dangerous tone. It was a bit too sweet tone for my liking but seeing behind her were all the members of ORC, just made me gulp and pant in fear at what would happen to me next. Even the death glare I was receiving from Issei, set me on edge completely, to the point where my chest began to tense up and became in complete agony.

* * *

Many thanks once again to 'Slavic Warrior' for the beta and help!

Please do give me your reviews along with your honest thoughts and opinions on this, I would be very grateful.

If you'd like to hang with me and many other writers, you can join in our Discord Server [discord. gg/uDxVym8]

Many Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

[] = Ddraig Talking

() = Orao Talking

* * *

"So… How did you revive her…? How did you revive Raynare?"

Rias asked in a calm, but with a slight stern tone as she stood up from her chair. She began walking forward and closer to me whilst I was trying to put words to my mouth, to explain how and why I revived Raynare. But the intense pain in my chest, along with the death glare from Issei behind me, and the way Rias put that question to me, prevented me from ever doing so.

As I looked behind me, Issei was walking towards me too, his face told me a lot about his emotions. The look of betrayal and upset, his eyes darting at me, the one who revived his murderer, the one that murdered the innocent-looking blonde girl.

"I thought we were friends… I thought you wouldn't even think of doing something like that…"

As Issei began to say his emotional and heartbreak speech, the anger within him started building up again, wanting to get everything he wanted to say out of him.

"Reviving the fallen angel that KILLED me! Taken Asia away… took her gift and KILLED HER AS WELL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?"

As Issei was about to go toe-to-toe with me, Asia stepped forward timidly, slowly and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down and step away from me, and at least giving me some space.

"Issei… Please… Calm down… Let him say what he has to say…"

Issei was rather surprised that Asia was brave enough, to make him hear her plea. But that didn't work as Issei turned around and patted her head. His face changed once again, this time, tears slowly began to run from his eyes to his cheeks, before dripping down to the floor.

"I'm sorry… But I can't let him get away with this Asia… I can't let this happen again…"

Rias was incredibly wary of Issei, but then hesitantly decided not to focus on him, but on me instead. Her furious expression showed for the first time as she then stood toe-to-toe with me, crossing her arms, her eyes focusing on mines.

"See what you've done to my Pawn and Bishop!? Because of you reviving Raynare, you have ignited their worst fears once again! And I won't allow this to happen! So, tell me how you revived Raynare… and more importantly… Where is she? You better tell us now the easy way before we do it the hard way."

I widened my eyes as the last question was asked from the red-haired buxom devil, knowing that the life of Raynare, the one that also suffered a lot from the very start,is now threatened by tenfold.

"I… I thought… It isn't…"

There was no sign of interest coming from anyone in the room, no one stepped forward, no one took second thoughts or heed what I just said. It seemed all they are interested in, was my response in full, no stalling, no gaps.

"It isn't what you think! I didn't know! I'm completely honest here...why would I gain by laying to you?"

After gathering some courage left inside me, despite the pain and fear mixed together inside me, I let out my response, letting out how I was feeling as well. That, however, was not enough for Issei, as his emotions got the better of him.

"That is such bullshit! Why should I believe a single word you say! You are a DAMNED LIER!"

With that, he lunged at me and pinned me to the floor whilst grabbing my collar. Asia, however, softly cried and couldn't bear to watch the spectacle in front of her. She grabbed Issei's raised arm and pulled him back.

"Issei! Please! Just listen to him!"

I gasped a bit, as the pain began to multiply and began to spread across my body. Feeling like the power inside the book, that began it all, was at its final stages tuning with my body. Rias watched on, and was now intrigued for 2 reasons, one was my declaration, and the other was the state of my body as I slowly knelt in suffering.

(3rd Person View – Outside the Old School Building)

As Alex and Kagura was marching forward towards the front doors, Alex and Kagura felt a familiar aura, but that aura was much stronger and even more noticeable. Alex looked more determined than ever before, which prompted his samurai girlfriend to question him for clarification.

"I think we can safely assume that your friend is inside the clubroom?"

Alex nodded, not wanting to say a word and waste valuable and precious time. All he did was motioned Kagura to walk behind him as he walks to the door.

"Hang in there, buddy… We'll soon get you out of there… Just hang on tight. Rias… Issei… Kiba… if you've done anything to hurt him... I will end you all..."

Alex said to himself, wanting to give himself some much needed hope and spirit. Hoping that he'd be able to save his closest friend from uncertain danger by the hands of the ORC.

(1st Person View – Inside the Clubroom)

As ordered by their King, Akeno and Koneko made their exit, using what appeared to be their magic seals. Rias, now composed and calm, sat down at her desk and observed me carefully as I sat down slowly on one of the settees.

"You didn't know what? That she was a murderer? That she was evil? Explain yourself…"

As Rias asked, I looked down at myself as I shook my head, feeling sorry for everyone else and Raynare, since I put everyone in this position. But Rias didn't want to see my expressions or emotions at all, all she wanted was answers coming from my mouth.

"I need to hear you say this… Now answer my question!"

She demanded as she stood up, slamming the palms of her hands on the desk. I gulped and looked at her swiftly, breathing heavily and deeply, wanting to focus on the questions and not the state of my body.

"No… I didn't… I… didn't know at all…"

I said clearly but with hesitation, choosing my words carefully as I gave my response. Which Rias nodded and tapped on her desk gently, which could be heard all over the room. She looked at Issei, which he maintained his angered and distressed look plastered on his face, before the King sat down and watched me carefully.

"I didn't know that I was about to revive her… I thought I was going to revive a crow, or a raven even…"

Rias hummed for a bit, finding my explanation rather odd, but also rather interesting. She raised her eyebrow before lowering her eyes a bit. She took her time, trying to think of a question that would help piece together how Raynare was revived by my foolish curiosity.

"Interesting… So how did you revive her? Or in this case… How you've revived, what you believed to be, a dead bird?"

I felt like I was mentally backed up to a corner, since the book I used was at home, which no doubt my parents and Raynare are at and blissfully unaware of the situation that I am in. However, the question of where it is has not asked yet, which did give me a chance to answer the question, but with little detail.

"I just used a book I found in the library… Followed the instructions and then… that's it…"

"But it wasn't it…"

Rias declared midsentence as she stood up, walking towards me slowly with her stern look once again.

"Since then, you've been harbouring Raynare for quite some time… Even Issei saw her with you a few days ago at the town centre…"

I just snapped and immediately stood up, though with a slight struggle, clearly not wanting and taking this treatment from her, I didn't want or even ask trouble. Issei, thinking that Rias was in any clear danger, leaped forward between me and her, before summoning a red gauntlet.

"Boosted Gear!"

(1st Person View – At the entrance of the Clubroom)

Kagura widened her eyes, gasping sharply, as she felt an incredible surge of power coming through the walls of the clubroom. Alex however, narrowed his eyes and dashed to the door, wanting to break in, but instead was blocked by the barriers put in place, forcing him back a few steps. Growling for a bit, Alex tried again though this time his ring shined a bit to give him just a tiny bit of boost before he tried again.

"Ugh! Huh...Nothing… Grr… ISSEI FUCKING HYOUDOU! LET HIM OUT NOW! OR I'LL BLAST THROUGH YOU AND THIS DAMNED BUILDING!"

Kagura rolled her eyes, taking hold of her sheathed blunt end of her sword, hitting Alex right in the head for his stupidity and foolish move that he made.

"Alex you idiot! What did Azazel teach us about breaking in? Use some power AS you break in! Not break in and then use your power!"

Alex rolled his eyes with a small grunt, rubbing his head gently before moving forward and looked square in the eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me that… and I did add a bit of power into the last attempt... Now what do we do... oh wise one?"

Kagura sighed with slight annoyance, knowing that Alex would take longer to burst through the door. She slowly unsheathed her sword 'Archenemy' and was in a stance, ready and hoping to stab through the barrier and the door.

"Alex… my love… you might wanna stand back a bit…"

Alex who was once again facing the door and barrier slowly looked behind him and noticed that his beloved was at a stance, ready to use a technic of 'Strong Form'. This form would allow her to dash forward and stab the door with incredible and destructive impact. Alex was sweating completely, even losing his color rapidly, as this was one of her strongest moves, and from past experience, wouldn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Yeah I'm not going to be suicidal and wait here for you to unleash that move again... just give me a second to get the hell out of your way darling..."

With that, instead of standing back, he ran a few paces to a safe enough distance, before Kagura was readying herself before dashing forward, letting out a loud yell in the process.

To say that Alex was speechless again would be an understatement, last time Kagura used her strongest attack, it like a huge explosion went off. But this time, it was like a semi nuke went off.

The barrier that was securing the ORC, along with its door, were no longer existent and Alex was damned sure that the shockwave could be heard all over Kuoh, which was something that he would never though he would say about her.

"Umm...Kagura...I think you overdid it a bit..."

(1st Person View)

"Huh!? Alex! Kagura! But… but how?"

As the whole building shook, with the door to the room was destroyed, my fears subsided slightly, seeing the faces of 2 people that would be on my side, though I was caught by surprise by how they've managed to burst in. If anything, I was now speechless and petrified. However, Issei and Kiba were less impressed with their entrance and interruption, causing them to stand guard behind me, Rias and Asia.

Kiba summoned his sword before stepping forward, pointing his blade at Alex and Kagura, giving them their one and only warning.

"As a Knight under the service of Rias Gremory, I must ask that you 2 to retreat to where you come from, or I will be forced to deal with you 2 myself!"

Alex stepped forward while cracking his fists, not even a bit frightened by the threat made by the Gremory Knight, looking rather calm with a huge smirk on his face and poised along with his Samurai lover with her narrowed eyes.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head, leaving me shocked and surprised, and Kiba more focused and furious. All the while, Alex's ring started to shine brightly, making the devils even more on guard. All of them were left wondering what the deal with the ring was, that suddenly started to shine.

"Listen, I'm not interested in your petty threats, Casanova. How about instead you and that pervert lizard let go of my friend here… before I really lose my temper… and show what happens when I'm really pissed off..."

However, before Alex and Kiba clashed, Kagura stepped forward and placed her arm in front of Alex, holding her sword horizontally and in clear sight of everyone else. Alex wanted to ask her why she was blocking him from kicking the Casanova's ass, but she answered before he could ask.

"I'll handle him Alex… you go and save your friend from the Red Dragon Emperor and his King…I always wanted to see how the Famed Knight of Gremory' stands up to me..."

"Sure, just don't kill him, all right dear..."

That was their cue to try and escape with me in their custody, Issei gripped me tightly by the scruff of my neck, Asia standing beside him for support and Rias standing behind us, summoning the magic seal on the floor, the same one used by previous 2 users.

"Oh hell no...you WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME...!"

Alex dashed through Kagura and Kiba with fury and swiftness, which Kiba failed to prevent all thanks to Kagura's intervention by clashing her unsheathed 'Archenemy' with Kiba's choice of weapon, causing him to stand and fend for himself from Kagura's assault.

Issei followed suit, cocking his gauntlet backwards and ready to give Alex a right punch across his face, to which is something I don't usually allow. However, since I was about to be abducted against my own will, that part of me was withdrawn. I groaned loudly as I was increasingly in pain, borderline unbearable, but I had to give him some encouragement and approval.

"Alex… Just… Just give it to him… Show him what you're made of!"

Alex then grinned at my direction, his grin became sadistic, as he then used something I didn't think he was capable of. He used some sort of wind-based magic, that caught Issei off guard, enough for Alex to punch him square in the face, hard enough to send him flying directly at Rias who was just about to use her magic and make her exit.

"Now… time to let loose, you ready Orao to show those weaklings how we party? My old comrade."

Alex asked as his ring glowed once more, even more powerful as his energy started to rise and slowly started to put pressure on all his surrounding, though it looked like only Kagura and me apart from Alex were not affected by it. Alex saw his chance at pulling me away from danger, he dashed forward and grabbed my left wrist and was in position.

"Sorry in advance bro, this is gonna hurt, but it'll keep ya out of danger!"

Like an athlete of some sorts, he spun me around in a spot, which didn't help my agony as it added dizziness along with it. After a few spins, he released me in perfect timing and got me out of the room, through the broken doors and in a safe distance away from the action.

"Who are you and what sort of power do you have?!"

Issei asked as he stood up, helping Rias stand and support her while glaring at Alex, who just smirked at him with a battle hungry look in his eyes.

"The name isn't important to you… but you can call me Alex, as for power well that is a bit of thanks to my Sacred Gear, and before you say anything… Ddraig isn't the only one who was powerful in its time... Right… Welsh Dragon of Domination?"

Alex responded with a smug look on his face as he looked at the shock face of Issei and Rias, while Booster Gear finally started to shine indicating that Ddraig was talking.

[You human, you are in possession of Orao, the Legendary Eagle of the East, are you not?]

"Why yes I am, though I'm surprised that you would speak to me, I was in impression that Issei wasn't strong enough to talk to you, let alone for you to talk. But there is someone that would want to say at least Hi to you before I demolish your host."

Alex calmly responded before his ring started to shine brightly again.

(Ah, Ddraig my old comrade… it's about time we meet again. I must confess… I'm extremely sorry for you, but even so I can't let you or your host abduct my host's friend without a proper fight... And I can tell your host is still too weak to even make a dent. It's a shame to see such a powerful and magnificent dragon such as yourself being used like a puppy.)

Orao spoke calmly as if he was talking about the weather, and that made the Crimson-haired King and her pawn enraged, at how they were looked down by someone.

"You've just signed your death warrant, Alex… Issei…"

With his name called, Issei stood up and prepared himself for a proper combat but before he could go and fight Ddraig stopped him, wanting to answer his old comrade.

[Issei, wait! I want to speak with my old comrade! Orao my oldest friend and rival, your words hurt a lot and it hurts my pride, but it's sadly the truth. Though while I can agree with you, that my host isn't powerful and that he has shameless habit. All I can say this, he has unlimited potential, that could make him extremely powerful. He did defeat a crow after only a week after he was revived as a Devil, I think that speaks volume of him potential.]

(That it does, but that doesn't change the fact if the White One shows up, your host would be annihilated in a less than a second. And knowing both of you, it will only be worse and the worse for both of you and your stupid eternal battle.)

Alex and Issei couldn't wait for their chance to battle, their expressions of impatience and anger was enough for their respective beasts to end their conversation, wanting to begin what could be a destructive battle.

(I think both of our host are barely holding themselves from fighting, let's see how strong the Sekiryuutei is. Alex, my son, try not to kill him at least.)

With the legendary beasts' ending their conversation, both Alex and Issei charged at each other while launching their fists again.

What made Alex disappointed, was to see that the so much feared Sekiryuutei was this weak, even with some boost, Issei still couldn't managed to land a hit or even to force Alex to use a bit more power.

"Come on, Issei… I'd thought you'd be better than this! Or should I just kill you and be done with this pathetic excuse of a Sekiryuutei and your King!?"

Soon the battle resumed with even more ferocity, as Alex started to grin and enjoy the fight finally being forced to use a bit more power than normal. Multiple exchanges of punches, kicks and headbutts have been made. Kagura and Kiba were still in their combat, their respective blades clashing each other, their dodging and counters were sharp and precise.

"I have to say, I am rather impressed, much more than what I've expected from the Knight of Rias Gremory!"

Kagura declared to Kiba, which did prompt him a confident grin, becoming more aggressive with his attacks. Kagura was now having some difficulty defending herself, causing her to step back, as Kiba said his piece.

"Kagura Mikazuchi… I must admit, your skills are above from my average adversary! No doubt I'll be enjoying our match for a while longer!"

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet..."

Kagura tilted her head down, began to grasp her 'Archenemy' tightly and began to counter and clashed with Kiba's blade again, this time holding her stance, as both swordsmen began to fight for dominance and control over their battle. With Kagura pushing Kiba back more and more.

Though Issei had enough fun and games and began changing up, ready to launch something at Alex, who no doubt was a bit excited for this.

"Oohh... you ready to let loose some attack? Well come on then! Show me what you've got! Let's see your power."

"Dragon Shot!"

With that command, Issei fired his shot at Alex, whilst also brightening the area in the process even to the point where I couldn't see anything. But as soon as the blinding light dimmed down, Alex was still standing strong and proud, though struggled a bit. Kagura gave a slight sigh in relief, as she saw that her boyfriend wasn't hurt or worse from that attack before she went back to her battle with Kiba, who also stopped to see what would happen.

"That… that was amazing… Issei… But can you hand this!"

Soon Alex began to use his ring as a source of power, heavy battering winds began to blow in as his attack was starting built up, ready for a strong release. But Issei isn't in the mood to be blown away again, mentally and physically, with that he began to fire up his Dragon Shot again, this time more powerful than the previous.

"Heaven's Tornado!"

"Dragon Shot!"

The 2 attacks hit each other and for a brief second, it looked like it would be a stalemate. However, Alex's attack tore through Issei's Dragon Shot and hit him hard, sending him flying into a wall.

Quickly standing up, Issei charged again his Dragon shot, while Alex having fun decided to again use his Heaven's Tornado.

Before the 2 warriors could continue, there was a massive explosion on the roof. The broken timber and support structures began falling from the ceiling, raining down on them, causing Issei and Alex to defend themselves along with other people in the room.

Soon, a voice broke the uneasy silence, which not only surprised me, but everyone else in the room.

"I think that is enough… Don't you think Alex? Issei?"

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading and as usual, many thanks to 'Slavic Warrior' for his beta and input!

If you want to hang out with me or Slavic, or many other writers.

You can join our Discord server:

[discord . gg / v98HX3c]

(Remember to remove the spaces)


	9. Chapter 9

"I think that is enough… Don't you think Alex? Issei?"

We all looked up at the torn ceiling, now seeing the very familiar face we all know so well. Issei was completely surprised, even moved back slightly, hearing that the voice also mentioned the name of his adversary. Though with Alex, it added fuel to his anger, showing complete disapproval of the intervention.

Hearing Alex's name also surprised me entirely, now my world has undoubtedly turned upside down, everything I used to know is now all in question marks.

"Azazel… You damned crow… You've crossed the line THIS TIME!"

"Alex! This isn't the time nor the place. Our focus is getting your friend out of here!"

"You know what? Fuck you and your it's not the right time or place. I'm going to destroy this weakling and then that Red haired bitch! You do remember what I did the last time someone tried to mess with something I hold dear!"

Alex shouted at Azazel as his eyes flashed gold as he started to generate even more power while taking his stance to lunch his 'Heaven's Tornado'.

Azazel, however, wasn't that fazed at all. He knew that if he quickly calmed Alex down then the destruction and the fight that will without a doubt start with him would be quick. Though while Azazel didn't like fighting, but an occasional one never hurt him and he had a few who would entertain him for a bit, and one of them was Alex. So as Alex sent his attack at him, he flew back before summoning and launched his spear at the tornado, breaking the attack with a small explosion, pushing everyone in the room in different directions.

Alex groaned a bit and stood up, panting as he slowly recovers along with his adversary from Azazel's intervening attack. Preparing for another attack that would be even more powerful Alex was stopped by Azazel's shout.

"Enough! Get out of here while I'll hold Issei off! Now go, Alex!"

"And I say Fuck you, crow! Now back off so I can kill this weakling and at least do a favor to Ddraig!"

As the action was unfolding in the room, I began hearing footsteps, gradually getting closer and closer. I let out a small sigh of annoyance and shook my head with disbelief, thinking that somebody else would be taking me hostage, or ending my life. As Azazel and Alex were in a heated argument completely ignoring everything around them as if they knew that they had a complete dominance over a situation.

"Come on… let's get you out of here before Issei sees us…"

I sighed once more, but this time with a small smile with a glimmer of hope but came with a sharp and silent groan.

"I guess things aren't going well then…"

I slowly began to turn myself around, doing it with all my ounce of strength I have left, but also hoping to avoid some unwanted attention from Issei and the others. Soon my eyes were met with my savior, the savior in her skimpy, revealing black outfit with long luscious raven hair.

"I'm sorry, Raynare… They know… They know you're alive…"

Raynare shook her head and smiled warmly at me, she got down and helped me up to my feet with great care, seeing the injuries I've sustained and knowing the condition of my body. She knew I couldn't walk alone and that I needed as much help as I can get.

"It doesn't matter, Azazel's got this covered. Come on, let's go…"

Before we even made our first step towards freedom, a loud and horrified scream was heard, coming from the frightened and distraught Asia, which prompted Raynare to look at her without emotion or expression.

It was silencing all around, no move or sound was made from any of us, even Alex and Azazel stopped to see what was going on, all taking in what is going on around us. However, Kagura broke the unbearable silence as she walked forward and stood between us and Issei's group.

"Could someone tell me … What… the hell… is going on?!"

Issei was having none of this, he grasped his fist from his red gauntlet and dashed forward with a loud yell of fury and anger. But Alex, now saying that he will finish this, later appeared in front of Kagura and blocked Issei's attack by creating a tornado around his fist

Azazel narrowed his eyes, dropping his amused demeanor and launched another spear of light between Issei and Alex's attack, causing another explosion, which annoyed Rias and Kagura.

"Enough of this Alex! Kagura, get your idiot of a boyfriend and your friend and Raynare out of here! NOW!"

"Not until I finish tearing this lizard into pieces!"

"Like that'll ever happen!"

And with that Alex and Issei dashed forward and began an all-out combat, holding nothing back against each other. Seeing that this is going to be an all-out battle, Kagura began to ambush the Gremory knight, which did catch him off-guard as he tried to slash Alex. However, Kiba managed to recover and used his speed and agility to appear from one place to another, causing Kagura to increase her focus and concentration before their duel continued.

"Wh… What do we do, President!?"

Asia asked with a worried and scared expression from her face. Rias remained calm and stepped forward and faced Azazel, wanting some answers out Azazel who just sighed at the development of the situation.

"Do you know any of this, Azazel!?"

Azazel looked at Rias and can clearly see the anger in her eyes, even the color changed from blissful blue to red with rage. He sighed shamefully and shakes his head with guilt and with shame before answering her.

"I did… I knew she was revived for quite some time… I didn't inform you all. Believe me when I say this, the last thing I want was another incident like at the church…"

Rias was far from impressed, she took a few steps forward towards the battle and Azazel, preparing herself to attack anyone against her. But Azazel flew forward to Rias, holding his hands on her shoulders.

"This may be hard for you… but let me handle this… I don't want anyone to perish and I'm sure you don't want the same thing happening to Issei… plus if you hit Kagura or Alex you can only hope to anyone that you survive their rage."

Rias paused for a moment, taking a moment to examine the current situation before sighing and shaking her head. She then looked at Asia, all scared and upset, before standing back, protecting and shielding her blonde bishop from any incoming attacks and debris.

"I'll protect Asia… Just… Just end this and get Raynare and your comrades out of our sights… Before I deal with them myself…"

Azazel nodded and watched as the fight continued between Rias' and his own comrades, waiting for the right moment to strike and end the battle. Outside of the room however, me and Raynare decided to make our first steps towards freedom.

"Come on now, let's walk. Just hang in there, alright?"

Raynare said with a determined look on her face, which did give me some mental confidence, but my body was far from ready, but given the situation now, I had no choice and tried to move by legs with clear signs of struggling. After many attempts to move a single step, none executed.

"I… I don't think I can Ray… Ugh! I… I don't think I can move…"

Raynare sighed before resorting to carrying me in her arms, she looked behind her and saw the fight progressing. Fortunately for her, Kiba was distracted and out of sight with Kagura dueling him. However, and unfortunately, Issei can see her getting ready to escape and began bombarding Alex with attacks nonstop.

"Move! Out! Of! My! WAY!"

Issei said with ferocity, as his attacks forced Alex to move back whilst defending himself. Though while Alex was in all defense, he did saw what made Issei's rage and power flare and he decided that while it was a suicide plan for his friend and Raynare, it was still a good way to end this fight.

So, with a few more moments of taking Issei's attacks, Alex decreased his defense, allowing Issei send him flying away from him and out of the room.

Seeing as his opponent was sent away, Issei released his wings and shoot straight at Raynare, who was caring her precious cargo while trying to gain as much distance as possible. Though with added weight it was a moody point, as Issei was not a second later above them, ready to send them down with a vicious kick.

Seeing as she was defenseless, and that the only last of defense Alex was nowhere in sight, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for a blow that will come. Though after a few moments and not feeling pain, but hearing a shout of pain and a few horrific gasps in surprise, she opened her eyes to see Alex, hovering above her with his golden Eagle wings spread wide with a deadly but calm and collected aura around him, as if all the rage and fury were about to be unleashed and Issei's foot in his hand gripped so tightly that you could hear bones cracking under intense force.

"Sorry for using you guys as bait, but it was the only way to finish this without killing him outright." Alex said calmly, his voice a lot deeper and stronger which shocked him as I have never heard or seen Alex like this, as he throws Issei up into the air before appearing above him and with reverse salto, sending the young Dragon Emperor rocketing towards the ground in-between Kagura and Kiba, who seeing Issei's body landing hard and even making a crater on the wooden floor, stopped their fighting in surprise from the impact and to see who did this.

To ORC's shock, they saw Alex hovering above them his majestic golden Eagle wing pulsating a lot of power that was backed up by even more killing intent as if anyone would dare to attack him and they would know what will happen. And seeing Alex in this state shocked Azazel, who knew firsthand what Alex was capable when he was not holding back and was serious. Since he knew that until now, Alex was just toying around, but now was a different story.

"Rias, better tell your team to retreat." Azazel calmly said as he slowly made his way towards Alex who was still hovering above them with power growing more and more by each second.

"And why would I do that? He attacked my domain and you are in no position to order me around!" Rias all but shouted at Azazel making him stop to look at the heiress of Gremory before calmly telling her what was happening.

"You really need to learn when it is wise to fight and when not Rias. That boy hovering above us is now not anymore Alex...oh no no... he is now if you ever heard of Fallen Eagle?" Azazel said in a calm voice making Rias, Akeno and even Raynare gasp in horror at what they just learned.

"Y-yo-you mean to tell me that h-he is the Fallen Eagle? The most ruthless solder in your forces?!" Rias shouted as look at Alex with fear that expanded as Alex set his eyes on her and started to gather small hurricanes around him.

"The only one, though for ruthless that is still tide, we have another that is just as Alex always wanting more powerful opponents. But you got the gist of it." Azazel said as he summoned his wings and took to the sky to match Alex.

Kagura also looked at Alex, became gob smacked at the sight of Alex, and would need to bring him back before anything else could happen, and the last thing she need was a new massacre that would follow in Alex's wake of wrath as he was to the supernatural world know as the Fallen Eagle, who would butcher anyone who stood in his way if need be.

She knew that when Alex got like this, even his rival and Azazel needed to be a lot more careful. But Alex chuckled a bit, even with a small grin present on his face which gave small hope to Kagura that everything would be all right in the end. Alex knew what he was doing, he dashed forward to Kiba, grabbing him tightly before spinning at a circle before throwing him to a wall, making Kiba grunt in pain as he was embedded into the wooden wall so fast that to ORC and everyone, beside Azazel and Kagura, it looked like a blur, before he scooped Kagura lovingly with his arms all the while having his grin plastered on his face.

"I think we've had enough action for today, my princess. Come on! Let's get the hell outta here!"

Kagura nodded and held on to her golden eagle as she got comfortable with her head on his shoulder embracing the warmth that his wing produced, as they slowly began to make their way out. Alex looked at Raynare and barked orders. He has half a mind to hurt her, even resort to killing her if I were to be killed at the first chance.

"Hey, crow! Get moving if you want to live! Don't make me blast your ass!"

I nodded at Raynare, wanting her to trust Alex, I've always trusted Alex from the moment we became 'brothers'. We've always had each other's backs, and we would never doubt each other. With that, Raynare sprung her wings and began to follow Alex to safety. All the while being in a protective sphere of wind around us to deter any attack that might come our way.

"Wait… Wait! What about Azazel!?"

I asked with a hint of worry, I can't let Issei and the others finish him off, but Raynare shook her head, not even showing a hint of worry or concern at all.

"Don't you worry about him, he knows what he is doing, he can always talk his way out of trouble… Failing that then… Let's just say he has other ways…"

Alex chuckled a bit, nodded his head with agreement. Seemingly like he knew what Azazel could be capable off.

"Believe me when I say this, if you mess with Azazel, you are signing your death warrant, and this is coming from the person that had a lot of training from him. Though I didn't battle the old man in a long time. But still, he is the most powerful Fallen Angel."

Soon, we got out of the school grounds, and made our way to Alex's house, which was a nice 2 stories house with a white facade and even a small garage and a little garden, our shelter and checkpoint. We soon landed, with Raynare still supporting me as we made inside his house. Alex soon unsummon his wings, reverting to his normal self, and leads us to the living room. His living room was just like how I remember, still had weird stuff, which if I remember correctly was brought all the way from Balkans, but hey, it did live up to his persona... well the one I knew before this. But all in all, it was a typical living room with a few sofas and even a small fireplace.

As Raynare walked to a nearby sofa, laying me down and sighed with relief, glad that we are out of danger for now. Alex and Kagura's expression changed, from a calm one to a serious one which made me flinch a bit, now wanting answers and wanting to understand the situation. Alex asked first but with a serious and cold tone of voice, not wanting to waste even more time.

"Right… listen to me, and listen very good bro… I don't know the ins and outs, but I want to know now. What the fuck is going on here? Why is Azazel involved? And why… are you… involved? You better give me some good answers, or you'll be fending your ass alone! And I know for sure that Issei will want his revenge on you and the little crow over here. So, if you want to survive tell me what was going on...NOW!"

I looked at everyone around me, even Raynare crossed her arms and looked at me with a saddened look. We never wanted to come to this, if anything, we'd just want to live our lives like any normal person, clearly, it never was the case. I gulped and sighed a bit, before giving Alex the answers he needs.

"It started a few nights ago, found a feather and I thought it was a crow's feather. Then I found a book on the occult and then well… I gave it a go, did a ritual and then I was knocked out. Come next morning, that's what became of the feather."

I explained, ending with my eyes pointing at Raynare, to which she nodded, essentially backing my explanation. Alex seemed convinced enough, Kagura was also, but had another question to tie it all in, even took a few steps closer to Raynare. The sound of her voice was blunt and serious, straight to the point even.

"What did you do to the ORC, Raynare?"

As soon as Kagura asked that question, I could see the somber and guilty look on Raynare's face again. Despite hearing her explanation already, backed up by Azazel, listening to it again would always make me feel guilty with my earlier treatment of Raynare.

"Fine… If it silences you for a moment… Long ago, I was banished from Heaven to the Underworld, thanks to a corrupt angel and their system… Azazel took me in, helped and trained me, made me feel like I have a purpose…"

Kagura and Alex stood still, taking in the events that caused Raynare to have bad blood with the ORC. They're expressions weren't shocked, but rather absorbed, taking in the words coming from her mouth, before making a judgment whether to believe me and her or not. Raynare continued before grasping her hands, showing complete anger and disdain of herself.

"With that… I swore to get back at those angels… I became lust for power… Hoping that me, Azazel and Shemhazai will destroy those that screwed me and many others over… Anything Azazel wants me to do, I'll dare to go a step further."

Alex somehow, looked slightly startled, but Kagura was still rather calm and nodded. Kagura had a hunch, her own picture of what happened in the end. She took a few steps forward and was toe-to-toe with Raynare.

"And I am right to suppose that it was your idea to kill Issei and Asia?"

Raynare immediately nodded, just wanting the interrogating done and over with, and move on to the present.

"Yes, I did it just to show that I can take anyone done with a scared gear… But Asia, she was a sacrifice so I can get my hands on the Twilight Heal… Do I really have to tell you what happened next?"

The fallen angel said with complete annoyance in her voice, to which Kagura shook her head and took a step back and tapped her foot on the floor. Alex sighed softly and crossed his arms, not sure what to think of the situation. Sure, she did kill Issei and Asia for power, but could understand to some degree her anger.

"Well… I guess that explains it all then… The question now is… why is your body different, bro?"

As he looked at me, I slowly opened my mouth, wanting to answer him my plan of action. But as I began to explain, my body was at the state of shock. My body slowly sweating and becoming pale, my senses becoming blurred and my breathing became rapid and out of rhythm. Kagura and Alex widened they eyes and looked at each other and Raynare for help, but to of no avail.

One hand was at my heart, as it was aching and in unbelievable pain, like if it was about to burst into oblivion. The other hand, I raised up slowly but shaking, begging for help. But what happened was not expected, I felt something tingling on the palm and fingers, it was getting warming but something heavier too. Purple sparks began to show, which shocked everyone around me, even Raynare took big steps back away from me. I grunted, groaned and growled loudly, before letting out a loud yell that would shatter all windows around the house.

"Oh no… Guys look-! ... … …"

It was all silence, as I released a massive blast of energy from my hands, tearing a massive hole in Alex's house, from the ceiling of the living room to the roof of his house.

As the dust cleared I look to see what happened and when I saw the debris and destruction I started to shout for Raynare, Alex, Kagura in hopes that they survived, only to get a large plank of wood to my face, courtesy of a pissed of Alex who was rightly pissed as he dropped his shield.


End file.
